Of Monsters & Misery
by UnScripted0
Summary: When Bruce Banner is assigned to a SHIELD project the last thing he expects is being forced to come to terms with just how odd his life has become. Something that becomes increasingly obvious while working with Rhome Edevein.
1. Introductions

_I own nothing but my OCs and the idea. Some chapters will be long, some short . . . and if anyone has questions feel free to ask.  
_

* * *

**Introductions**

"This is bullshit! You can't just grab people out of my labs and force them to do what you want to do! That's practically kidnapping, Fury!"

There were few things in life that tested Bruce Banner's nearly ironclad control these days. He knew it might seem trite to boast but it was a feat that had taken him the better part of the last four years to accomplish; a feat that included getting shot at, being misled, manipulated and very nearly murdered-or at the very least incarcerated in a Hulk proof bubble for the rest of his miserable unnatural life. And-after the invasion of New York and the instatement of the Avengers- prolonged exposure to one Tony Stark. Unfortunately for Banner SHIELD and Jane Foster had decided to join Stark in competing for the first place 'single handedly trigger numerous Code Green' ribbon.

Banner sighed, shifting in his seat as he resettled; trying not to grind his teeth as he watched three of his largest stress and anxiety factors bicker and duel over _his_ relocation. The nuclear physicist in question had known the second his own gamma research had stalled-_**again**_- that he'd need some sort of distraction. So he'd thrown himself into each and every project Tony had tossed his way, tinkering and calculating right beside the loveable egomaniac; enjoying the company and diversion to the point that-for a few seconds scattered here and there-he almost felt somewhat normal. What he (still)_** didn't**_ understand was how he'd gone as far as to willingly put himself in the newly furbished astrophysics lab at Stark Tower. Which meant he'd spent the better part of the past two months dealing with Tony and Dr. Foster.

He shifted again, resisting the urge to rub his tired eyes. He liked Jane Foster well enough-hell anyone who could put up with Tony_** and**_ Darcy Lewis in stride was worthy of equal parts respect and fear- but their research styles _**completely**_ differed. He was a nuclear physicist that specialized in radiation and applied physics (and about eighty million other little things he'd picked up from being on the run for so long). While Jane Foster was this odd mix between frantic nervous energy and controlled chaotic theory. She saw the math-had seen her theory in action-but trying to accurately construct a functioning machine to generate a Einstein-Rosen Bridge was like trying to convince the Hulk not to smash.

Banner closed his eyes, trying desperately not to roll them as he fought back a snort. He knew the work was consuming and tedious but Foster was beginning to become manic now that the invasion's seven month anniversary had come and gone. And he had not one _but __**two**_sets of destroyed clothes and broken glasses-labs, equipment, nerves- so far today to prove it. Something even Tony couldn't claim . . . and it wasn't even 10 am yet.

_Christ, did they __**really **__wonder why Fury was pissed?_

"Dr. Banner. You are to report to the Chitauri Lab at Stark Tower as soon as the rest of the equipment is set. I mean immediately. Which is exactly where you are going to stay until your return to work on your own research-or in the event of an extreme emergency with Project Bifrost_**. Understood?"**_

Banner turned as Fury addressed him directly, silently thanking God that-despite being moved- he _wasn't_ the one actually in trouble. The Director _**knew**_ he kept the Other Guy as close to controlled as he could-and that it took a considerable event to trigger a random Code Green-so Fury's ire was falling on Stark and Foster. He pushed to his feet, ignoring the dull ache that radiated through his body as he made his way towards the door; tugging his borrowed SHIELD hoodie tighter over his nondescript black tee shirt. If he could just get out of this room and back to a lab, find something to focus himself on then they might be able to avoid _another_ Hulk appearance for the day.

The steady green tinted presence at the back of his mind rumbled appreciatively, almost snorting in his mind as Banner fought back a grin. The Hulk was not a fan of Foster by any means but he was even irritated with Tony at this point. Their steady bickering had done nothing but grate their nerves for the duration of this experiment. And the Other Guy had made sure to showcase his feelings on his last romp through the Astro lab when he'd yelled at them both to shut up. Right before he'd sent a large portion of their work through the wall of windows separating the lab from the hive of hallways. Banner dipped his chin as he opened the door, grinning despite his best efforts. He knew it was petty but the biggest part of him was actually pleased that the Other Guy had leveled their latest attempt at an electrical relay.

_Damn thing would never support the monumental power surge necessary to open the Bifrost or diffuse the subsequent radiation anyway . . . not that anyone had bothered to actually listen to the expert on the matter._

"Bruce don't you dare! You're coming right back to the lab with us-"

"This is NOT up for debate Stark. Foster needs you and your tech for her research. And seeing as Dr. Banner is the only doctor that had any form of contact with the Chitauri then his input on the xenowarfare project would be greatly appreciated. This may not be what you want but it is what's best-for everyone."

Foster shifted in her seat, her pretty features darkening as Stark raised a condescending brow. Banner stilled, standing just at the door as Tony snorted; Bruce closing his eyes and counting to twenty in Thai under his breathe to keep himself calm. God they weren't even really talking to him-over and about him yes but he wasn't an actual participant in the conversation- and his could still feel his heartbeat starting to rise.

"Xenowarfare Project? You aren't fucking serious are you? Didn't you idiots see how well Phase Two went-"

Fury rolled his eye towards the ceiling, his lips moving too fast for any of them to catch what he muttered before he pinched the bridge of his nose; eye clenched shut as he exhaled loudly and slowly.

"The Xenowarfare Project is not Phase Two. By any means or stretch of the imagination. I personally signed off on the damn thing, Stark. And while you might not like the idea of weaponry directed at alien invaders you have to realize one thing-without the Tesseract we still need a nuclear deterrent. Phase Two sounded a bell we can't unring. Just like Loki pushed us into a while different fucking world. This Project answers our concerns without relying on something we can't hope to control."

"But-"

"But _**nothing**_. The project is happening. Get over it or get out. If anything Banner's relocation should help you feel better about all of it. Besides-" Fury cut his eyes to Foster, the petite astrophysicist dipping in her seat; her cheeks staining red as she cast her eyes to the table. "Two Code Greens in one week was bad enough . . . but two in one fucking day is beyond reckless. And far too irresponsible to chance again."

Foster glanced up, her doe brown eyes flitting to Banner before she glanced back to the Director; her repentant voice still holding the damn determined edge that set the Other Guy off in the first place.

"Director Fury I apologized. It was _**just**_ a heated debate . . ."

Fury stopped, looking to Foster like she'd grown a second head before he seemed to shake himself. His trademark grimace falling into place almost instantly as his voice dropped an octave. Bruce Banner turned, tapping his code into the door panel as he waited to be released from the conference room; hoping that none of the others had seen the dark grin stretching across his face. It was always a good day when you had Nick Fury in your corner-something Jane Foster was about to understand.

_Hell even the Other Guy knew better than to piss the man off._

"A heated debate? A heated debate?! Dr. Foster I don't give a goddamn what you were heatedly debating. You insulted a renowned physicist-to his face!- and threatened to have your assistant taze him. The fact that you attempted that with the Hulk just shows you are not capable of functioning on no sleep in seventy two hours! Now you are going to go back to that lab and you are going to stop this bullshit! Both of you! This is not a damn daycare-"

Banner snickered, shaking his head as the door opened; letting him scurry out and into the too white hallway. He glanced back, nodding to Tony as the door slid shut; openly grinning as soon as it sealed. He understood Jane's crabbiness-hell none of R&D were on good terms with sleep these days- but Fury was still pissed. He sighed, moving towards the elevator back to the lobby; resigning himself to his fate. While it wasn't exactly what he wanted to be doing it would be a welcomed break. At the very least he wouldn't have to babysit Tony and Jane until he either had a breakthrough or finished his portion of this project.

He stopped before the elevator doors, pressing the button before he sighed; his shoulders sagging before he rolled them. Trying to work the residual stiffness from his muscles. Christ he almost felt bad for Darcy Lewis . . .because now it would be up to her to separate the two idiots.

_Poor kid._

* * *

Bruce Banner blinked, refocusing his eyes as he examined the Chitauri genetic samples. Jotting down sloppy shorthand as fast as he could, absolutely enthralled by what he was seeing. It really was a good thing that Fury had convinced the Council to break away from their delusions of nuclear and Phase Two weapons . . . because overuse of either against the Chitauri would be detrimental. For humanity. The Chitauri were like nothing he'd ever seen, their sheer genetic composition making anything less than deadly force pretty much useless.

It explains their tolerance to the more traditional weapons, why it had been such a chore to take on their army. If it had been a small group then maybe they would've gotten away with less collateral damage-but that was the other aspect of the invaders to consider. Their numbers.

Banner shifted in his seat, leaning back just enough to rub at his eyes before he turned to his notes; scanning them to make sure he had every observation down. He tapped the ballpoint pen on the yellow legal pad, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from chewing on the pen's cap while he thought. While nuclear bombs were out of the question maybe some form of radiation could weaken their cellular structure . . . He moved back to the optical microscope; adjusting the slide as his thoughts started racing. He never heard the lab door open or the quiet footfalls that announced his visitor.

"Excuse me?"

Banner flinched, nearly crushing his nose on the scope as his head jerked up at the new voice. He blinked, trying to slow his racing heart as he heard his watch start to tick only to furrow his brows in confusion. He'd pushed his way into the lab before the SHIELD techs had even finished setting up the Transmission Electron Microscope, Genetic Analysis System or the Thermocycling Lab Incubator or the Laser Microdissector; making himself an impromptu nest of notes and research close to the Gene Workstation. He glanced to his watch, thankful that the beeping slowed and the Other Guy did little more than grumble and resettle.

Because he doubted Fury or Tony would be as forgiving if he wrecked three labs in one day.

"Sir?"

He glanced back to the doorway, his brain finally processing that there was indeed another person in the lab with him. The person stepped into the semi-dark lab, flipping on the rest of the overhead fluorescents as they went. Banner shook himself, blinking away the white spots as his eyes readjusted; only to shake himself again at what he was seeing. There just inside the doorway was a woman close to Jane Foster's age, looking to him beseechingly as she shifted this massive tattered messenger bag from one shoulder to the other.

She smiled to him, plump lips spreading to reveal white teeth as her sea glass green eyes flitted over the lab. She was dressed in a heather blue tunic and dark jeans, the legs cuffed to just below her knee. She had a taupe military-inspired fitted waistcoat over the sleeveless shirt; the double breasted tailored waistcoat cinching around her figure as she moved. Banner opened his mouth to speak as she stepped closer to him, readjusting her hold on the olive green bag as she pushed her messy whiskey brown curls out of her face; letting him see the looping sienna tribal tattoo swirling around her left forearm. She had a multitude of beaded and braided leather bracelets wrapping around her wrist, random bronze and silver charms dangling and tinkling as she moved.

_Who was this woman and what in the hell was she doing in a lab?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scar you but I am officially lost. The uh-the guard at the elevator pointed me to this floor but he didn't tell me where else to go. I'm looking for Dr. Banner? Fury said that he could show me to my lab . . ."

Bruce gulped, forcing his suspiciously dry throat to work as he swallowed his questions. The Other Guy perked, lazily taking in the girl's torn denim and impractical brown leather flip flops before he deemed her a non-threat; leaving Banner to figure out how to handle the situation. Finally he managed to find his voice, pushing away from the desk as he fought the urge to wring his hands nervously.

"I-I'm Bruce Banner. Fury didn't_ tell_ me to expect anyone else . . ."

The girl smiled, laughing as she rolled her light eyes; equal parts exasperation and humor coloring her voice as she spoke. Her voice echoed in the otherwise quiet lab, the lilting drawl to her words making them sound sweet despite their snark. Bruce watched her, the tension in his shoulders easing as she talked. Something about her set him at odds and made him want to relax all at once.

"Oh _**wow**_ that's just awesome. I guess I'll give _El Furioso_ a pass this time since I wasn't technically supposed to be here until tomorrow afternoon. But seriously, he couldn't even mention to someone I would be swinging through? I think the guard downstairs is probably still having a conniption because he wasn't expecting me either. Did you know that SHIELD lapdogs turn this really odd purply red when you argue with them?"

Banner shook his head slowly, a renewed sense of dread filling him at her words; completely wiping away the relaxing effect of her presence as the Other Guy started to take more notice. If she was already arguing with SHIELD employees then she wouldn't be as mellow as he would need her to be-meaning that Fury had effectively put him in a lab with someone just as bad as Foster without Stark and Lewis to act as buffers.

Christ he was going to destroy everything.

She blushed, seeming to remember herself as she slung her bag to the floor at the end of his lab table; extending her hand to him with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry-sorry. I've been on a plane for almost seventeen hours with nothing but other agents and a few analysts. I think I'm like starved for normal conversation at this point-because I can only talk about numbers and equations for so long without something to actually focus on or read. Anyway I'm Dr. Rhome Edevein-your new lab mate."


	2. Jitters

_Okay so I want to throw it out there that no, I don't dislike Jane, Tony Selvig or anyone else. I actually quite like Dr. Foster . . . but seriously all that happened before and during the Avengers would leave anyone suspicious of SHIELD. Or-more to the point-someone who worked for them and was suddenly thrown into to your day-to-day. I own nothing but my __OCs and the idea.  
_

* * *

**Jitters  
**

Bruce Banner growled, trying not to curse as he shattered another glass beaker. The glass splintered and cracked, the saline solution flooding over his workstation and palm as he felt his left eye begin to tick in time with the steady push from the back of his mind. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down even though all he wanted to do was scream and throw the crumbling remains across the room. He knew it was childish-and with his more green anger tendencies not exactly productive but this was the third beaker he'd completely crushed in the last fifteen minutes. All because the Other Guy wouldn't just leave him be!

Not until he checked Edevein's location in the lab.

_**Again.**_

Banner glanced up, watching the woman calibrate the Laser Microdissector in the isolated 'clean' portion of their lab; humming and muttering to herself as she made adjustments and rewired the system. Completely and totally oblivious to the turmoil her sheer presence caused. But then again why would she care even if she knew? She had made it perfectly clear that she was on SHIELD's payroll-not Tony's. She hadn't seemed bothered when Foster had all but declared war against her, claiming the same slightly paranoid but probable reasons as the others aloud for anyone to hear. Apparently Selvig, Stark and even Steve had suspicions of Edevein being a spy-what with her being placed here in Stark Tower against their (i.e. Tony's) wishes. And being handpicked by Fury to work on a project none of them agreed with.

He sighed, shaking his head as he stared at his hand; the blood oozing from the cuts catching his attention even as his mind wandered. HE didn't agree with the Chitauri Project-not with all the unknown variables dealing with an alien species could bring but he did understand some of SHIELD's reasoning. If for no other reason to be familiar with their anatomy and technology if-when they decided to attack again the project was feasible. But Jane Foster had taken the instatement of the Cryptowarfare Division worse than most of the others; and the Xenowarfare project was hitting her particularly hard-what with her relationship to Thor.

Selvig was backing Jane, still reeling from his interaction with Loki and very untrusting of SHIELD since their bombing attempt. While Stark was still sore over nearly being nuked. Banner rolled his eyes, picking the glass out of his palm as he lost himself in his thoughts; the Other Guy resettling as the pain started to numb. While he knew what the others felt he still didn't know what to make of Edevein; not with her overly casual introduction or the seemingly inane chatter she filled their lab with. When she wasn't aggravating the random suits and agents that popped in for progress reports or scribbling illegible chicken scratch on any spare piece of paper she could find. She was manic in her work, focusing on getting the lab up and running as fast as she could while trying to document her observations as fast as they came.

_When she wasn't trying to pry conversation out of him with a crowbar. _

He rolled his eyes, flexing his hand as he felt the slivers of glass start to slide out of his skin; the flesh around the wound tinting green as felt his body start to repair itself. He had far too many new and weird things to focus on other than her interpretations and impressions of India China. Just like he really didn't want to discuss anything relating to politics, religion or personal beliefs with the train wreck of a woman. He'd yet to even find out what she actually held a doctorate in-if she was even qualified to be anywhere near this level of research. Sure she seemed to have basic knowledge of anthropology and pathology but did she actually understand it well enough to start dissecting alien races? And what in the hell was Fury thinking putting her anywhere near the rather extensive collection of viruses and parasitical agents that had been wheeled in this morning?

It was almost as insane as giving Tony eight cups of espresso and a blowtorch then leaving him unsupervised.

Banner turned, his eyes raising to meet confused blue green behind his contorted reflection in the adamantium enforced Plexiglas. He flinched as Edevein's eyes grew stormy, gloved hands tugging her work goggles off as she quickly made her way to the door back into the lab. Bruce watched her shed the gloves and the thick grey sweater she'd wrapped herself in, typing quickly to release herself from the mostly completed sterile zone. He blinked, his eyes scanning the room in moderate surprise as the jets fired off; blanketing her in streams of sanitizing air and chemical mist before she was able to leave the room. By his estimation the clean lab was damn near finished . . . and the rest of their immediate workspace would be done by the end of today-tomorrow if she drug her feet.

Meaning they would actually be able to begin their real work in another two days.

_At least she was dedicated._

Edevein pushed into the lab, tugging her thick tortoise shell glasses down and over her nose; giving him a reproachful look as she examined his hand. Banner went to speak when she caught him, her fingers moving over his green and blood mottled palm as she carefully prodded the closing wounds. He swallowed his next words as her eyes found his, concern and more than a little exasperation evident as she chided him.

"_Jesus_ Banner. How did you do this? Are you alright? I-even with your rate of healing these wounds still need to be treated. You could set up any number of infections-"

She moved, grabbing a handful of the napkins she'd brought in with her earlier; uncaring that her rather unorthodox 'breakfast notes' were disappearing as his blood saturated the thin paper. She sighed, carefully sliding a thin piece of glass from the pad of his thumb before he flinched; jerking away as the shock of actually being touched wore off. He glared at her as she held the shining red stained glass in one hand and the now dripping napkins in the other, paling as he realized exactly what she'd done-what could have happened if he hadn't been so befuddled.

"Wha-_**NO!**_ You can't-did you even _**bother**_ to read the files you were given?!"

Edevein stared at him dumbfounded before her cheeks stained red, her eyes falling to the bloodsoaked napkins in her hand. Her brows furrowed as she looked back up to him, her shoulders squaring as her features went from repentant and contrite to determined and justified.

"Of course I did, Dr. Banner. But you are bleeding. Its proper lab protocol to remove the shards and flush the area, then to assess any other action necessary-"

Banner glared, angry that she'd disobeyed SHIELD lab protocol-namely protocol for any lab that he was working in. _Did she not realize what-how was she even cleared to be here?!_

"For a normal Lab, Ms. Edevein but not for this one. I am dangerous-even my blood. Gamma radiation poisoning tends to do that."

Edevein's eyes narrowed before she sighed, shaking her head as she made her way to the lead lined biohazard container. She lifted the lid, unceremoniously chucking the soiled napkins in before she wiped her hands on her torn jeans. Banner glared, watching her completely disregard procedure as she walked resolutely past the sanitation sink; refusing to stop and wash her hands before she grabbed her discarded gloves and sweater. She threw the cardigan back on, uncaring that one shoulder seemed determined to fall to her elbow as she stuffed her hands back into the thick cumbersome gloves.

Banner shook his head, his anger fading into sheer astonishment that she was actually going to try to go back to work.

"Are you serious? You just came in contact with gamma saturated blood. You need to follow the protocol and decontaminate before its too late."

She turned and glared at him, her gloved hands on her hips as she cocked a brow. Finally she just rolled her eyes again, shaking her head as she waved him off.

"Oh for the love of-I am more than familiar with how to handle minor exposure to radiation, Dr. Banner. My genetics thesis was based on Forced mutation as a correct result of radiation saturation and poisoning. And if it makes you feel any better I'll go to HQ and request a regimen of Potassium Iodide pills for the lab First Aid Kit. But its pretty pointless either way. I didn't ingest your blood, I didn't nick myself on the glass I pulled from your hand. And I have no open wounds or diminished immune system to be a preexisting factor. So do us a favor and relax."

Banner gaped as she turned to go back into the clean room, muttering to herself as she went. He knew she hadn't meant for him to hear her but with the Other Guy practically right at the surface-eagerly watching their interaction like a kid with a new favorite toy he couldn't really help it. She tapped her code into the panel beside the doorframe, pushing her glasses back up her nose as she grumbled.

"You could just be happy someone cared enough to check on you. I mean that's usually how people respond to someone trying to help. Sorry I gave a damn."

Banner blinked, watching as she flouted back off to her work. He knew he'd just snapped but even Tony wasn't foolish enough to touch his blood. He knew better-all of the Avengers knew better. His bodily fluids were teeming with radiation, a bonus of surviving the event that had blessed-cursed-him with the Other Guy. He knew he might have overreacted but he was just trying to keep her from getting too comfortable, to keep her and everyone else as safe as he could. Surely she could-would understand that.

_**Right? **_


	3. Pepper

_Alright to start things off yes this would actually happen with a bad enough allergy. Kava pepper is actually a real thing-and as an added bonus they actually crush the stuff and use it as a calming stimulant more often than as an actual spice. I totally love Darcy but i can see her trying to something so innocent only for it to go so wrong. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves. Glad to see other people like my particular brand of dorky insanity. Oh and the name Bythesea is actually pronounced Bithersea. _

* * *

**Pepper**

_**Hot.**_ Everything about Rhome Edevein's throat was_ far_ too hot. Each greedy gulp of air burned like hellfire, making it bitter tinged as she fought to breathe. Just like every dry heave made her esophagus cinch just the slightest bit tighter, making the mere action of swallowing spit and the tepid tap water she was trying to ingest feel more like coals and burning oil and cinder. She gagged, sputtering as she tried get as much water into her throat as she could. She took another greedy gulp, holding the water in her burning mouth before she tried to swallow the smallest amount; nearly choking herself all over again as her throat tried to close. The water trailing down her esophagus in a trickle of cold agony.

She leaned heavily against the sink, nearly caving to her knees as she laid her head against the cool marble countertop. Trying desperately to draw enough air to fill at least part of her lungs. She closed her eyes, warm tears spilling over her cheeks and on the counter; making her feel even more pitiful and pathetic. She had to give it to Darcy Lewis . . . She would've never expected the laughing joking girl baring coffee and baring coffee and Pop tarts-and **_tea_ **for Banner oddly enough-to lace her drink with Kava pepper.

Rhome sighed, praying that she wouldn't puke-again- as she willed her throat to stay open. She knew it was fighting a losing battle but she needed to try to stay calm; to collect herself long enough that she could get to her desk. If she could do that then she could grab her Epipen and hit herself in the thigh. That would give her enough time to back her research and data up to her Mendellian server before she had to report to HQ-and hopefully before they had to intubate her. If she hit Medlab in enough time she would still be able to oversee the transport of the three Chitauri cadavers. The Bythesea Institute had released three of their more pristine recoveries from the Battle of New York . . . and they were handing over all of the dismantled cybertransmitters they had recovered.

She knew that she hadn't exactly been the most orthodox about collecting them but SHIELD needed the cadavers. Besides she had already sold her professional soul to obtain them, she couldn't very well let some SHIELD lackey sign for the _glory._ She pushed up weakly, looking the pale gaunt woman staring back from the mirror dead in the eyes. Her throat was already mottled with red blotches and hives while her lips were swelling. Her tan seemed sallow and her shoulders shook with every breath as her throat continued to close. She shifted quickly, tugging her labcoat closed before she shook her hair from its knot; pleased that the combination covered most of the visible damage.

It was stupid and vain but she couldn't chance walking into that lab and find herself alone-not armed with the knowledge that this had been deliberate. And if any of the fuckers were in there she would not look weak and pathetic. She was going to get her shit and go to HQ-where she could collapse if she had to. Rhome nodded to her reflection, forcing another breath to her lungs as she criticized her appearance. She didn't like to admit it but all of her posturing was bullshit-she looked two seconds from death's door.

_Best to go do this before she couldn't breathe at all. _

* * *

Bruce Banner stepped into the open conference room at SHIELD HQ, looking around hurriedly as he pocketed his glasses. Only to furrow his brows in confusion as he spotted Agent Maria Hill and Darcy Lewis arguing heatedly. He blinked, not bothering to mask his building irritation as he stalked towards the two women. He'd been alerted to come to SHIELD immediately, that there had been some sort of emergency and he was needed ASAP.

_If he found out this was some stupid stunt he wouldn't even **try** to keep the Other Guy at bay._

But as he stepped closer he stilled, momentarily shocked to hear the normally taciturn and composed Hill curse; her fury freely displayed as she ranted at Lewis. Lewis glared, firing back as Banner came within a few steps of them; angry tears lining her lashes as she all but shouted, "It's not like I _**knew**_ this would happen! _**Tony's**_ been pulling pranks on her for days and no one's said anything-"

"You are to **stop **_**immediately**_, Ms. Lewis. Or I will not stop Rivers from tearing you apart. This was a little different from Stark locking and moving files and we both know it!"

Bruce stepped just to Darcy's right; his glare boring down on Hill as she straightened. The reed thin agent glared right back, her shoulders squared as she almost snarled at him. Which raised far more questions than it answered. He knew that Lewis-probably-deserved being yelled at but the girl was one of the few people who actually treated him like a person most days. And something about her tear-filled eyes and trembling lips just gnawed at him. _Honestly yelling at Darcy Lewis was like kicking a puppy-it was something you just didn't do. _

"Is there a problem, Agent Hill?"

Hill's eyes narrowed as they ran over him, taking on as steely an edge as her words when they refocused on Darcy. Christ what had she done?

"Not unless you were involved in this idiocy."

Banner raised a brow, glancing down to Darcy as she snorted; wrapping her arms around herself with a bitter little laugh. He shook his head, glancing around the room as he finally realized that there was someone missing. He hadn't spoken to Edevein since their spat the week before-or he hadn't been able to respond when she'd tried to speak to him- but maybe she would be willing to fill him in on what he'd missed at lunch. But now that he actually wanted to speak to her the girl was nowhere to be found. Banner sighed, shaking his head before he turned back to Hill. He'd known he should've said no to Tony's impromptu lunch outing . . . but oh no. He'd let his stomach and the Other Guy's enthusiasm over the promise of vegetarian curry sway his better judgment.

"What Idiocy, Agent Hill? Where are Ms. Edevein and the others? What was the emergency page about?"

Hill looked to him amazed for a moment before she shook herself, turning to face him completely as she crossed her arms. Maria Hill had never shown much emotion when she debriefed the Avengers, but today she seemed especially frigid. Like she was trying to keep herself from practically attacking the still glowering girl to his side.

"_**Doctor**_ Edevein is in the infirmary being treated for anaphylactic shock."

Bruce blinked, pushing down the worried roll of green flittering at the edges of his mind. The Other Guy had keyed in on Edevein the second she'd tried to help them, turning his curiosity from before into a nerve-racking obsession. Hulk had continuously prodded the edges of Banner's mind for the past week; a steady chatter of questions and prompts to check on the woman keeping him from even being able to respond to her. At first Bruce had thought that it was the fact that she obviously wasn't afraid of them-hell even_ Natasha_ still seemed uneasy in tight or crowded places with him. That her idiotic inability to be afraid had made the Hulk curious. But after she'd tried to help them-had made light of him being dangerous the Hulk hadn't stopped. It was like when Tony and Steve had first popped up-only a thousand times worse because it was focused around _**her**_.

Tony and Steve could handle it if the Hulk ever got lose . . . but Edevein wouldn't have the same luxury. Which is exactly why he'd been fighting with the Other Guy all damned week; trying to keep as much control as he could. Banner pushed back against the Other Guy, looking to Hill as she glared at Darcy.

"What? Why-_**how**_? She was fine this morning. Is it something in the lab? Because we need every single chemical and piece of equipment. If she's allergic-"

Hill's eyes turned from Lewis to his, her glare turning glacial; her lips pressing into a hard thin line as she ground her teeth. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she exhaled slowly, her voice cold and hard as she finally spoke.

"Rhome Edevein as an acute allergy to _Piper __Methysticum. _It's rare enough that she doesn't usually check for it but she _does_ carry an Epipen." Hill turned back to Lewis, her voice practically dripping malice as she hissed. "Something you should be eternally grateful for, Lewis-considering that your little stunt would've _**killed **_her if she didn't. "

Darcy huffed; chin up stubbornly despite the moisture to her eyes.

"How was I supposed to know she was allergic to the exact kind of rare pepper that Tony just has to keep on hand for Banner? It's not like it's in that cookie cutter sprinkled bullshit she calls a file-"

Hill growled, turning to the door just as Tony Stark and Jane Foster pushed inside. Stark looked to Banner, his eyes going from concerned to confused to irritated before they landed on Hill. His tone was loaded with sarcasm and intent, his furrowed brows and crossed arms shouting his displeasure even though he didn't.

"I thought you said there was a problem with the Xenolab-"

Hill straightened, nodding as her eyes focused on Foster.

"There **is**. Your assistant _**poisoned**_ Dr. Edevein, Dr. Foster."

"What-Darcy wouldn't-"

"I _**didn't**_ **fucking **_**know**_!"

Hill held up a hand, glaring hard.

"Regardless of what you claim Lewis the information _**is**_ in her file. If you had bothered to actually read it instead of skimming the major points then you would've known that. Regardless Rhome Edevein is_** still** _in Medlab being treated for anaphylactic shock."

Stark raised a brow while Jane turned to Darcy, her eyes troubled. Darcy looked to Jane, her bottom lip trembling as she shook her head; her hands pushing into her curls as she started to fret.

"Oh fuck I really didn't mean to-I didn't know. I **promise** I didn't _**know!**_"

"Darcy . . ."

Stark cleared his throat, stepping forward as Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to Tony before nodding, turning back to Hill as she looked to them questioningly.

"So? What are they doing? I mean how bad is it? They're just going to hit her with some diphenhydramine and she'll be fine right? She has the Epipen so I can assume she already took the epinephrine-"

Hill shook her head, her shoulders sagging as she pushed her falling hair out of her face.

"If Edevein had come in as soon as she started showing symptoms then sure. But she stayed at the lab until the last possible moment, trying to complete her last bit of work. By the time she was treated she needed another epinephrine shot, double the dose of diphenhydramine and 5 mg of benzodiazepines. Her throat had swollen almost completely shut."

Hill looked back to Darcy, her eyes far less spiteful but still judgmental. She shook her head again, sighing before she stalked out; her words settling hard on the four people left in her wake. Bruce wanted to be mad but the biggest part of him was shocked-the same with Stark and Foster.

"You _**will**_ stop this idiocy. This last little stunt damn near killed one of Fury's agents. He won't be too forgiving if your future attempts actually succeed."

* * *

Rhome sighed, clenching the fingers of her free hand as she continued to skim over the technical reports. She needed to familiarize herself with as much of the Chitauri technology as she could; the tech possibly-_**hopefully**_- holding answers and hints to their anatomical weaknesses. Information they desperately needed before the necropsies began. She had three perfect cadavers but it wouldn't do her any good to cut them up if she hit something that would compromise the procedures. She shifted, her hand rising to scratch her itching neck before she realized it; her fist clenching on its own as she groaned.

_God she hated this!_

She hated being stuck in the damned infirmary, painfully alert and awake-thanks to the surplus of epinephrine flooding her system- and not able to one damned thing about it. A throat clearing brought her eyes up from the reports, locking with the watery blue of Darcy Lewis. The girl hovered just outside the doorframe, looking torn between entering and fleeing altogether. Edevein sighed, setting her papers aside as Darcy-_finally_-stepped into the room; stopping just behind the chair at her bedside. She waited for a small eternity, watching the girl fidget with her sweater sleeves as she bit her lip.

The girl looked as jittery and wired as she felt.

Rhome took in a deep breath, readying herself to speak when Darcy beat her to it; the girl's jumbled words leaving her torn. She'd known-hoped and prayed that the whole incident had been some harmless prank gone wrong. But now that she knew it was she couldn't stop herself from feeling a little hurt and insanely irritated. To anyone else Darcy Lewis's extra coffee spice would've been exactly what it was intended to be-harmless spite. But that didn't negate the fact that the gesture itself was petty. Her current circumstances aside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-I _**mean**_ I didn't know-Oh you _**know**_ what I mean! I'm sorry all of _**this-**_" the girl motioned wildly around the infirmary room, rolling her eyes. "Happened."

Rhome raised a brow, keying in on the girl's word choice and sentiment quickly; trying to push aside her growing resentment and anger as the reality of her situation sank in. She'd essentially been force fed her equivalent of rat poison . . . and the kid was sorry the pepper had been her personal brand of Raid but she wasn't sorry she'd tried. _Christ where had she come to fucking work?_

"Sorry I ended up here but not that you pranked me, right? Because I obviously deserved to have my mouth set on fire even if I haven't quite worked my way up to full hospitalization yet?"

Darcy flinched before she glared, crossing her arms.

"It wasn't supposed to hurt you-but yeah, something like that. I mean what do you expect? You're whole project-SHIELD's latest division is about nothing but eradicating aliens. Which in case you didn't hear happens to include my boss's boyfriend."

Rhome stared at Lewis blankly before she groaned, flopping back as far as the raised bed would allow her; slinging her arm over her eyes as she fought the urge to throttle the brat. Finally she settled enough to sigh, running her palm over her face before she pinched the bridge of her nose; muttering to herself as she grumbled.

"_Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ_. I _**knew**_ I shouldn't have let Fury or anyone else explain the fucking agenda. I knew it. I told them it would cause problems but oh no. I'm just the fucking psychologist, what the fuck do I know?" She sighed, looking to Lewis dead on as she fought to keep her temper in check. "My whole project is about understanding our enemy-_the __**Chitauri**_**.** They might not stop at one attempt at global domination and I for one would love it if there was as little collateral damage as possible. Which means we need to be informed and prepared. Smarter hand held weapons, targeted fighting styles and advances-even germ warfare could accomplish that with little to no human loss of life."

Darcy stilled before becoming suspicious again, her lips pursed as her eyes narrowed.

"But what about _**Thor?**_"

Rhome shrugged, reaching up and running her knuckles over her throat; sighing contentedly as she eased the itch. At least scratching like this wouldn't tear her skin up too badly.

"I've recommended that when Dr. Foster's bridge is completed we _**ask **_Thor for a blood sample. In return we offer Asgard a smartbug similar to the one I'm contemplating." Lewis stilled, eyes wide as Edevein gave her a pointed look; continuing on even as Darcy's jaw dropped. "Before you start it would only be effective against the Chitauri but it could be an amazing display of our desire for peace."

Darcy gaped openly, eyes incredibly wide as she sputtered.

"Y-you want to give them a bomb as a sign of _**peace?**_"

Rhome nodded, smoothing her knuckles over her throat again as she resettled into the lumpy uncomfortable bed. She cut her eyes to Lewis again, her dying irritation stoking again before she remembered herself. The kid was a kid-she hadn't meant for her to end up here.

"Aesir are strong and value strength; they honor loyalty and honesty so we know that at the very least Thor will come to our aide should trouble spring up. But with Loki there one of Thor-and therefore Asgard's greatest weaknesses is exposed; practically unprotected. This could be a show of understanding and growth, that despite everything else humans as a race-with SHIELD as our emissary would still protect our attacker. Not because of SHIELD's allegiance with Thor but because Loki is essentially of Asgard. **Our** _**ally**_."

Darcy blinked rapidly, looking to Edevein in open wonder and confusion.

"So if _**that's**_ the big plan-your real intent then why haven't you just told the others? Because I gotta tell ya they think you're some kind of spy straight from the Council and Fury, trying to find weaknesses and brewing big pots of trouble."

Rhome snorted giving her a dry look.

"And that's _exactly_ why they won't listen. I knew from the first time Foster practically screamed that she wouldn't help me kill Thor that I was a stranger in very unfriendly territory. But I still refuse to heavily encrypt my files and I willingly and truthfully answer every one of their questions. I know that the Council fucked themselves over with their reaction to the Avengers Initiative-just like _**most**_ of the SHIELD agents stationed here still want to strangle them for their decision with the nuke. I understand the paranoia and the resentment but I have to do my job." She sighed, looking to Darcy pointedly. "I don't give a blue flying fuck if you all hate my guts but I can't-_**won't**_ back down from this. There's too much at stake for me to let hurt feelings and half-ass poisoning attempts stop me."

Darcy nodded, her eyes clouded before she gave her an appraising look. The girl raised a brow before she grinned, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Damn, you just might be alright Dr. Ed."

Edevein shrugged, rolling her eyes before she closed them; sighing loudly as she sagged deeper into the bed.

"Yeah I know, but keep that between us alright? It's a pretty heavily guarded secret."

"Why?"

Rhome cracked an eye, looking to Lewis like she was crazy."Because the second they know you're nice- and not eccentric or just plain hateful they walk all over you."

* * *

_Just so you know: Epinephrine is used for severe allergic reactions while benzodiazepines are sedatives (valium, adivan, etc) and diphenhydramine is an antihistamine._


	4. Visitor

****_Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts.  
_

* * *

**Visitor**

Rhome sighed as she pushed into the lab, juggling the four three inch binders of data as she tried desperately to keep a firm-ish grip on her coffee. She moved, reshuffling the binders to one arm as she set her drink on the edge of her desk; letting her burgeoning bag slide to the white tile floor gracelessly. Closing her eyes Rhome muttered a silent thanks, rolling her aching shoulder; pointedly ignoring the telltale click of bone grinding against worn cartilage. Okay so maybe Rivers was right-her bag was too damned heavy.

She turned, scanning the deserted lab with a raised brow before she shrugged. No one had been able to work in the Xeno lab yesterday or the day before-a small spiteful favor from Maria Hill and _El Furioso_ that neither would ever admit to. So the fact that her dominion was understandably empty wasn't too off setting. Though the thought that she would probably have to track her staff and partner down sometime after lunch wasn't her favorite of the young day. She rolled her eyes, determined o see the silver lining. For right now she could bask in the quiet . . . and at least begin to finish updating the genetic logs.

Carefully Edevein turned, setting the binders down; only to yelp when she noticed the decidedly handsome blonde haired man standing just beyond her cluttered workspace. Blondie got extra credit for jumping, his earnest blue eyes widening as he threw his hands up; the small action causing his plain white tee shirt to stretch dangerously thin over his chest and shoulders. Rhome blinked before she shook herself, her hands traveling to rest over her stampeding heart and tender throat respectively. Blondie just blushed even darker, stuttering-honest to God stuttering!- out the most sincere apology she'd ever heard.

_Which was saying something considering how well her youngest brother played sincere and repentant in the face of their mother's wrath._

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to-I was _***sigh***_ I'm looking for Bruce-Dr. Banner? I uh-kind of got kicked out of the training gym . . ."

Rhome looked to him before she nodded her heart slowing as she motioned to the empty desk perpendicular to her own. Blondie glanced to the desk, his blush going almost radioactive as he started to fidget.

"It's fine . . . Banner isn't here-no one is. But if it's important you can probably find him in the Astro lab. Usually I have to send someone to drag him back a few times a week."

Blondie nodded, lowering his hands only to raise them again; one going to the back of his neck as he rubbed the other over the fabric of his hip. He gave her an awkward but sincere smile, extending the same hand to her as he stepped closer. And all Rhome could think of-could picture was Mr. Johansen; her mother's 90+ neighbor that strove to prove chivalry and manners weren't dead. Merely something the younger generations tended to overlook.

"Oh, okay then. Um, I'm Steve Rogers ma'am. And I really am sorry about the fright."

Rhome laughed, taking his hand as she nodded; shoulders practically shaking as she giggled. Meeting Captain America hadn't been on her agenda but it was making her boring Thursday that much brighter. Hell at this rate she might be able to actually deal with Stark and Banner without mentally threatening murder.

"Dr. Rhome Edevein. It's a pleasure to meet you, Capt. Rogers."

He flushed again, grinning sheepishly as he ducked his head.

"Ah, it just Steve, ma'am. I uh-really don't go by the title unless I'm in uniform. And even then everyone seems to be following Stark's lead and calls me 'Cap'."

He kept her hand for a few moments before he realized it; drawing back with a bashful smile and muttered apology that made Edevein's heart swell. Christ he was so much like Jax it was almost surreal . . . and it made her miss Royale Key something fierce.

"So-sorry ma'am . . . or- uh _**Doctor.**_ Bruce didn't mention that."

She raised a brow, prompting him to full on ramble; hands moving animatedly as he realized his statement could be insulting.

"I mean-he never mentioned you were a doctor. Uh _***sigh***_ . . . What are you a doctor of-or in?"

Rhome bit her lip, fighting back her resentment at the knowledge that Banner didn't ever recognize her as a fellow PhD; forcing a smile and laugh as she waved Rogers off. Bruce Banner might not have the manners God gave him but her mother would skin her if she mistreated the loveable flailing man before her. Besides it wasn't his fault the others had decided she was some kind of spy.

"Oh just this and that. Honestly my Mom teases me that I collect graduate degrees like most women collect shoes. I'm here helping with genetics and pathology though." She glanced back towards the still empty necropsy room, her smile falling around the edges. "Apparently we're pioneering a what a colleague of mine has dubbed _xenopathology_- you know, aliens and all?"

Rogers smile fell but he nodded, motioning to the glassed in room.

"Something to do with the mini-Hulk room I gather?"

She blinked before nodding, reaching for her forgotten coffee with a shrug.

"Hey Banner gave the specs-I just wanted a clean room. Speaking of which-" She glanced to her watch, trying not to grimace. She only had about ten minutes to meet Devearuex and actually take possession of her belated 'birthday present'. He'd already kept the cadavers on ice while she recovered from Kava coffee-she didn't want to piss him off being late. Not when she grated his nerves just being herself enough as it was. "I have to go collect what's going in that room. It was-"

Rogers turned back to face her, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms skeptically.

"Wait-what? What do you mean 'what's going in that room'?"

Rhome looked at him before she shrugged, reaching down to pick up the massive tattered bag at her feet with a pained grunt.

"You know what, why don't you come with me? Mars would get a kick out of signing aliens over to Captain America. It would probably make his year or something."

Rogers blinked, looking at her in apparent confusion; his head cocked to the side as he spoke.

"I'm sorry what? Did you say aliens?"

She nodded, heading towards the door; taking greedy gulps of her lukewarm coffee as she explained. They stepped out and into the hallway, navigating the hive of walkways as she chattered; Rogers an ever rapt audience.

"Yeah, dead _Chitauri_ to be precise. See one of my friends from grad school works for the Bythesea Institute-they handled collecting all of the Chitauri remains for disposal. Well Mars heard that I was heading this project with Dr. Banner and offered to gift SHIELD with some of their better cadavers for research. What's the point in just burning them to ash when we can actually learn something, you know?"

Rogers blinked, understanding dawning as he walked beside her. When they reached the elevator he held the door, covertly snatching her bag as she slipped past him . He slung the messenger over his shoulder, shaking his head as he situated the bag; trying to get comfortable.

"Ma'am does Bruce know you carry bricks in this thing?"

She laughed, hitting the proper button for the lobby; shaking her head before she gave him a conspiratorial wink.

"_Shhh_-that's our secret. But mostly its books and pens and sketchpads-"

"Sketchpads?"

She nodded, watching as Rogers opened the flap to her bag; digging out the cleanest sketchbook without preamble or invitation. He opened the book, slowly flipping through the pages, reverently tracing the anatomical and technical sketches with raised brows and appreciative eyes. And as he spoke again Rhome Edevein realized that this was something she hadn't had the entire five weeks she'd been at Stark Tower. She was actually carrying on a conversation with someone who didn't care that she worked for SHIELD . . . he just wanted someone to talk to.

"Wow . . . I would've never guessed a Doc would draw-at least not like this. Where are these from?"

She glanced to the profiles and portraits, looking up to meet Steve's inquisitive eyes. She smiled, unable to bear telling him that the sketches were facial reconstructions from her last trip to Uganda. That the sweet kids smiling up at him on that paper were actually victims of genocide. And that they would never be named or claimed because all of their families had been in the shallow mass grave right along with them-the aftermath of HYDRA wanting what they had. She cleared her throat, blinking back dangerously close tears as she shrugged.

"Just some kids from my last trip to Africa. Sometimes seeing faces helps keep the work in prospective."

He nodded, thumbing through the rest of the book; humming as he spotted things he liked or wanted information about.

"What was a dame like you doing in Africa, Doc?"

She blinked before she grinned, the doors opening to reveal Fury and Mars waiting in the lobby. With a very irate looking Tony Star standing a few steps away, glaring at the sealed biohazard caskets like they contained the next plague. She cut her eyes to Rogers, praying he would never know just how fucked up the world had become while he slept-how wicked people had allowed themselves to act. Because the way he kept flipping back to the kids, wry smile on his lips as he chuckled told her the knowledge could very well destroy him.

"Anthropological dig. Mainly just classifying skeletons. Ready?"

Rogers nodded, handing her the sketchpad before he caught the door; holding it to let her step out ahead of him. Oh dear God she just wanted to wrap him up and send him home to her mother!

"Sure thing, Doc. Ladies first."

Rhome laughed, taking another gulp of her coffee before she nodded her thanks. She winked at him again, her words playful despite their hidden meaning.

"Careful Captain. You're going to ruin me for putting up with Stark and Banner."

Rogers grin fell some, his eyes flitting to land on Tony and Fury as he shrugged.

"No ma'am. They-just give it a while. Nobody's too keen on SHIELD right now-least of all Tony and Bruce."

Rhome turned, shifting the sketchpad in her hands as Rogers readjusted the bag; his eyes still on Stark as the billionaire argues with a very aggravated Fury. Suddenly she felt stupid-insane for laughing and joking with one of the men her agency's superiors had come close to killing. She bit her lip, nodding as she motioned for her bag.

Best not to cause anymore waves than necessary.

"I understand Mr. Rogers; I really do. Ready to relinquish my bag o' bricks? Mars is playing my song . . ."

He turned, brow raised before he sighed; hiking the bag higher up his shoulder as he caught her elbow. He gave her a warm smile, nodding towards the others.

"Then by all means let's go. I'd hate to keep our friends waiting."

She nodded dumbly, nearly jumping when he dipped closer; whispering to her.

"Besides I never miss the chance to see Fury with Stark. He's about the only one that gets the idiot to shut up. Even if it is only for five seconds at a time."


	5. Break

****_This is a slightly different view on how Bruce and Hulk might communicate. No one skin me, its just an idea.  
_

* * *

**Break**

Bruce Banner sighed, pushing his food around on his plate aimlessly; his cheek resting in his palm as he kept his elbow firmly planted on the table. He didn't bother to move it or to sit up straight, the comfortable slouch helping alleviate some of the tension in his back. Just like he didn't bother to look out the floor to ceiling windows just beyond his kitchen. He'd taken up an almost permanent residence at Stark Tower since the attack and he'd discovered that watching New York try to rebuild itself on the other side of the glistening glass lost its appeal after a while.

If anything watching the survivors clutching what was left of their lives before, trying to fight and scrap and pull it back together to make something worthwhile left him melancholy. And if there was one thing Bruce Banner knew it was that he didn't need any more melancholy.

He pushed another clump or curry around on the stark white plate, unable to conjure the will to actually ingest it. He'd been starving before he'd left the lab-almost ravenous with his stomach loudly protesting its empty capacity. But his appetite had died a gruesome death the second he'd stumbled across Rhome Edevein sobbing her eyes out in the small supply closet at the back of their lab. He'd watched her lean against the metal shelving, one hand over her leaking eyes as the other kept a rather beat up cellphone pressed against her ear. Her voice wavering as she'd spoken into the phone, demanding answers as she tried not to sound like she was weeping.

"_Oh I don't care that you called me while I was at work Jax! And trust me, I'll ream whoever for not patching you through to the lab the first time you tried. Is Xander okay? I mean-Christ why was no one watching him?! Jeanine should know-*sigh* I know, I know. I don't get her either."_

She'd moved wiping at her red eyes and redder nose, her lips tugged down in a firm scowl. Banner had tried to leave then, before she'd caught him looking but the Other Guy wouldn't let him budge. He'd stayed put, fighting to keep them there and as close to Edevein as he could get; letting them hear her softer words as she sighed into the phone.

"_I swear how did the best mom in the fucking world give birth to her?! OF course I'm holding her responsible! Her son-my nephew broke his arm because he was trying to drive a car! He went through a garage door at 45 mph! She's lucky that's all he broke!"_

Bruce sighed, his hand stilling as he didn't even bother to answer the niggling push the Other Guy sent him. Because he knew what it would start. The Hulk was still pissed that he hadn't reacted-hadn't tried to do something. But what he didn't understand is that there was nothing Bruce could actually do. So he'd grabbed his coat and gone to the elevators; coming straight to his rooms to try to eat. And now the bitch of it was he couldn't.

The Other Guy rolled, letting his irritation shine through as a grumbled thought formed at the green edges of Bruce Banner's mind. It was the tiny space between where they were the same consciousness- a space that was growing by millimeters every time he willingly let the Hulk out. A space the Other Guy was steadily learning to communicate his desires and observations through.

_**Should've stayed. Hulk would stay. **_

Bruce clenched his fist, the fork crumbling as he growled. He didn't understand the Hulk's continued preoccupation with Edevein-or the new twinge of jealousy that stabbed him whenever Steve would wave to her through the windows or pop in with one of his ridiculously charming grins. Armed with a sketchbook to return and cups of syrupy sweet coffee Edevein seemed to guzzle. Banner grit his teeth, Steve's voice floating through his ears as clearly as if the super solider were next tom him. Courtesy of the Other Guy. He didn't remember much of when the Hulk was out but the Hulk was proving he remembered everything. And he was using that memory to his advantage; firing off memories through their joint mind.

"_Hiya, Doc! I brought your book back. I think I really am going to have to go to Rio-if only to see the places you drew."_

_Rhome grinned, laughing as she accepted the coffee and book; handing him another as she took of a gulp of the strong scented brew._

"_Rio's beautiful but wait until you see Japan. Fair warning-a lot of the last pages are from a demonology symposium hosted by Professor Sakai. I jotted the legends out for you . . . And the disk at the back as pictures and maps. You know how to use a computer, right?"_

_Steve had blushed, shrugging as he fingered the thick braided spine of the sketchbook. He grinned, his eyes warm and open as he nodded to her. _

"_I'll get help if I need it. I don't know much about Japan-save from the war stories."_

_Edevein grinned, winking to him affectionately._

"_There's more there, Steven. You'll see. Lots of beauty and art-of history and character. You'll love it too."_

Bruce shook himself, pushing back at the Other Guy hard. He gripped the table, his eyes locked on his reflection in the depths of his tea; the eyes looking back at him more than a little green. He growled, practically hissing to the room.

"_**Stop**_ it. Watching it once was bad enough. I don't need to remember Steve fawning all over her."

The Hulk grumbled, snorting. He pushed his emotions over Bruce, letting the dominant side see just what he thought of it; the graveled voice in his mind almost mirroring his father's. If only for a moment.

_**Spangledy Man would stay. Would make sure pixie okay. **_

Bruce stalled, sputtering to himself as he realized what exactly had happened.

"_**Pixie?!"**_

Hulk rolled and shifted, images of sprites and elves from some movie flitting through the surface of their joint mind. After a moment Bruce realized that it was actually snippets of the mythological documentary Pepper had forced Tony-and therefore him to watch. But that was months ago, scant weeks after the attack. . How did he even remember . . . Hulk shrugged, standing by his assessment of Edevein with a snort.

_**Tiny. Happy. Pretty and shiny. Pixie.**_

Banner blinked, dropping his head to the table with a thud as he groaned. God this wasn't happening. His life hadn't really become this weird.

"**No**. No**, **_no_, **no,** _**no**_. Rhome Edevein is not a pixie! Harpy or Banshee yes but not-God I'm going crazy! No-_**not**_ a pixie! Oh for- fine! Your pixie-not mine!"

* * *

_Next update soon._


	6. Lunch

_Okay we all know that Tony Stark can be an ass. He shows that pretty well. The next chapter makes up for some this angst and I'll probably have it up sometime tomorrow-day after at the latest._**  
**

* * *

**Lunch**

Tony Stark glared at Steve Rogers from his vantage point outside of the small diner, clicking away angrily as he seethed to Jarvis. He couldn't believe this! He'd been on his way to pick up his lunch-_okay so he might've been avoiding Pepper and Hill for as long as humanly possible but that was beside the point_-and just had stumbled across this! It was official, the universe was against him and today was the day it chose to fuck with him.

"Oh can you believe this?! The nerve-Jarvis! Call Banner. Now!"

The AI sighed, dutifully following his command. Seconds later Banner's hassled voice filled the line; random shouts and clicking muffled in the background as Bruce yelled at one of the techs. Stark stilled, momentarily shocked as he heard the sheer crazed malice to his friend's voice. He hadn't even heard this tone when they'd been arguing on the helicarrier.

"_I Don't care if it was accidental! You had better hit that station and start fixing it! Edevein is going to kill you if you don't! Tony? This really isn't the best time-Just to let you know I won't be able to go to the Astro Lab anytime soon. Mr. Haskins just erased over three-fourths of Edevein's Genetic Marker Database. You know that super expensive log you made SHIELD pay for out of principle alone? I'm trying to retrieve it before she gets back. Can I-" _

Tony blinked, his eyes traveling from Rogers to his date; narrowing as Rhome Edevein leaned across to steal a chunk of the laughing Avenger's meal. Said woman grinned pointing out something in thick book Rogers was holding; her hand moving as she practically taunted him with the stolen morsel; unrepentantly popping it into her mouth with a coy look. Tony glared, eyes narrowing as he snorted.

"Don't worry-you've got plenty of time. Seems our dear Capsicle has jumped ship. The patriotic rat bastard."

Banner sighed heavily, manic typing and more muffled chatter filling the line as Stark watched the duo continue to carry on. Seriously what was Rogers thinking? The woman was pure SHIELD-and a fucking CIA consultant before that! As far as he was concerned Rhome Edevein had SPY blazing in bright neons over her head. She was pretty and smart-like Natasha; skittish and flippant-again, Natasha. And she kept a fucking gun strapped under her desk. But not just any gun-oh no; Dr. Barbie Badass had to carry a fucking hand cannon. The dark finished Desert Eagle .50 cal was loaded with specially designed tranq tipped bullets and cocked; ready at a moment's notice to take down invading aliens or rampaging Hulks in stride.

_And that wasn't even taking the Colt.45-70 Peacemaker he'd seen nestled in her top left desk drawer into consideration. _

"_What-Tony what are you talking about? Look, whatever Steve's done is going to have to wait. Edevein is-"_

"Is eating lunch with Steve right this second. In our Shawarma spot!"

The line was eerily quiet before Bruce spoke again, his voice slightly strained; darker tinged than it normally was. God the techs really were working his nerves-he almost sounded like the Hulk for a second. Tony blinked, hissing into the phone with what he felt was the proper mixture of astonishment and insult-considering the obvious slight against them. That was their spot-and Steve had just paraded SHIELD right into it!

"_And?"_

"**And?** _**AND?!**_ And this is our place-Steve is our teammate! What the hell is he doing bringing her?"

"_Trying to be nice? You know that Steve feels sort of useless outside of missions. Edevein's been friendly, lending him books or smiling. I think she's even planning to suggest that Cap helps with the anatomical illustrations."_

"What? Why?"

Tony could practically hear Bruce shrug before he adjusted either his glasses or shirt collar-either were the secondary go to when he had this tone. Like he was discussing something sensitive but afraid to point it out. But why would this be sensitive for him? He knew that he worked with the damned harpy but seriously, having Steve there should seem like a Godsend. Until he considered what it could mean if Steve got too friendly with the girl.

"_Something he can do I guess. I mean he __**is **__good enough . . . and him being around more already keeps her from being so chatty-"_

Tony growled, moving to the door and jerking it open; pushing past the few standing patrons as he stalked towards the unsuspecting couple. They were even sitting at the same damned table!

"And puts Steve right back to warm fuzzy feelings for Commandant One Eye! Christ do you people not think? We're dealing with _**spies!**_"

Tony ended the call, dropping into the open seat right next to Steve; openly glaring at Edevein as she blinked at his sudden appearance. After a few long moments of eye contact she raised a brow; clearly confused. Tony continued to glare, waving Steve off as started asking questions. Steve may be blinded by the hussy but he wasn't . . . and he wasn't about to let the overgrown Boy Scout be turned into a dancing monkey again.

"Stark! What are you-"

"_**Quiet**_ Rogers. I know what you're doing, Agent Edevein."

Rhome blinked, dumfounded before she pointed to her plate; voice think with sarcasm and astonishment.

"Yeah. Eating lunch. Way to go Captain Obvious, you caught me massacring innocent Shawarma."

* * *

Tony's glare became toxic as Steve flinched, looking to Edevein with hurt eyes. He had voiced some thoughts that maybe she was another agent like Coulson, someone who was supposed to guide them since it was obvious Hill didn't particularly like that duty. But after he'd talked to her, spent time with her he'd seen how idiotic that thought was. Coulson, Hill, Fury, Barton and Romanoff they all lived and bled SHIELD. It was ingrained in their every movement-even if it was subtle. But Rhome Edevein carried her work with her-the millions of things and tidbits of knowledge she always seemed to know. She was a scholar, a doctor just like Banner.

It was why he'd warmed up to her, had started trying to find common ground for a friendship-relationship . . . but to hear Tony outright declare it. And to see how casually she responded made it all seem foolish. Of course SHIELD wouldn't send another Coulson, no they'd opt to try and send another _Natalie Rushman_ into Stark Tower.

"So you don't deny it? That you're at the Tower to keep tabs on us? To try and bring the Avengers back into the fold for Fury and the Council? Or are you just supposed to track and report our every move, keep an eye on us until they figure out theirs?"

Steve watched Edevein closely, the slight narrowing at the corners of her eyes and thinning of her lips pointing that she was at least affected by what Tony said-he just didn't know exactly how. He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair nervously.

"Is that true, Doc? I mean-"

Rhome stilled, her eyes widening as she looked from Tony back to him; the flash of _something _socking him the gut before she turned away. She shook her head; straightening before she shrugged, flipping the messy thick fishtail braid over her shoulder. She didn't look like an agent, in her plush chocolate trousers and the dusky rose shirt, the open lilac grey vest visible beneath the white labcoat she'd yet to shed. It was a habit he'd noticed, that she always kept the coat on; the dark blue embroidered _R. Edevein Phd MD_ drawing his eyes every single time. Was she really just as cold natured as she claimed-always freezing despite the sandals on her feet more often than not-or was she trying to remember her part?

"I haven't made it a secret that I've done field work for SHIELD-therefore in some files I guess I could be listed as an agent. But I know that the only reason for that would be that calling me a consultant-you know the expert come to prove whoever's guilt?- would paint a bright red target on my head. You would know that if you'd ask-or bothered to actually read my file-"

"Tried. Hate to break it to you sweetheart but it's your most damning feature. See your file is a mile thick and only has about 100,000 readable words; it's been redacted down to hardly nothing. The exact same as Barton and Romanoff's."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the chair. She didn't seem too worried about the knowledge-or surprised. But she wasn't acting like a compromised agent. If anything she just seemed tired and annoyed.

"I _hate to break it_ to _**you**_ Stark but all that proves is you're a paranoid nut. Did you ever think-in what few moments of clarity you get from your Howard Hughes tribute- that maybe that's normal? That Shield regularly doles out redacted files to protect people-not just their agents?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"But for the record my only agenda is the completion of my project. Trust me- if the Mendellian or SHIELD HQ could properly house this research I would much rather be there."

Stark snorted, giving her a shit eating grin as he propped his elbows on the table top; leaning into Edevein's space enough to make her scowl.

"Aw, what's wrong sweet cheeks? Not like being _outted?_"

Edevein narrowed her eyes, her jaw setting hard as Steve watched her clench and unclench her fists. Her knuckles cracked the soft sound of bone against cartilage somehow ominous in combination with her tone. Suddenly Steve realized that Tony might have made a really big mistake- and that if Rhome Edevein really wasn't an agent the eccentric Avenger was about to be force fed his teeth. Because the look on her face was one he'd seen plenty of times . . . right before Bucky beat the hell out of whoever was hitting him.

"I am warning you Stark. Leave it- and me alone. Or I will not be responsible for what happens next."

Stark shrugged as he picked up Steve's drink, the super solider rolling his eyes at the clearly intentional look the man hurled at the almost shaking scientist. Christ it was almost like the Hulk was about to erupt out of her, taking wild swings at both of their heads until she'd drawn blood. Steve reached out, placing a hand on Stark's shoulder with an insistent push; trying to grab coat and shirt to hoist him to his feet while Tony still leered sarcastically at the now growling woman. He tugged again, Tony brushing him off as he leaned closer; taunting Edevein again.

"Sorry sweet cheeks. But not gonna happen. Tell ya what though-the sooner you fess up to whatever SHIELD's got in the works the sooner I'll leave you alone. Your files and data will stay unlocked and the random power surges will mysteriously never happen in Bruce's lab again. What do you say, _Rhomie?_"

* * *

Rhome Edevein stood before a pacing, cursing Fury; her head held high as she kept her hands loosely clasped behind her back. She knew if anyone walked in they would probably crow that her stance alone proved Stark right but it was really the only way she keep pressure on the wet towel encasing her aching wrist. And keep her dripping torn knuckles from getting blood on the Director's nice clean floor. She shifted, her hand pulsing painfully as she fought not to wince. Well at least she could tell Hill that Stark's helmet was definitely for aesthetics . . . because the jackass's head could take damn near anything.

Fury turned, glaring at her hard before he shook his head; running a hand down his face as he finally stopped a few steps from her. She could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was tired . . . and that he wasn't nearly as angry as he was trying to act.

"Goddamn it Edevein! I expect this shit from Rivers-but not you!"

_Not to say that he wasn't plenty pissed . . ._

He sighed, looking to her almost pleadingly; like he desperately wanted her to tell him that all of the evidence-the store camera footage, Rogers pulling her off Stark and practically carrying her here, Tony's broken face- were all wrong. And that she hadn't just snapped on Tony fucking Stark in the middle of Manhattan. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the aftermath of her temper. Christ he might actually shoot her this time.

"I want you to explain to me how you have managed to go from my best genetic and pathological consultant to bareknuckle brawling with Tony Stark in six damned weeks. Correction: bareknuckle brawling in public. Edevein. There were witnesses! The ID are still pulling cellphone videos of you cracking Stark's face off of the damned web! I'm hoping there's a damned good reason for all of this."

Rhome shrugged, finally looking to Fury hopelessly; bringing her bleeding hands in front of her so she could tighten the now soaked rag. This is why she hated punching people in the face-teeth always managed to break skin somehow someway. But as she opened her mouth, ready to at least partially explain her temporary insanity the doors pushed open; Banner and Rogers coming to stand just to the left of them. She glanced to Rogers, the raw wounds on her hand paling in comparison to her hurt and resentment when he didn't even acknowledge her. Instead keeping his eyes trained hard on Fury.

_Who seemed about five seconds from drawing guns._

"Is she an agent of SHIELD? Like Barton and Romanoff? Like Coulson was?"

Fury just rolled his good eye, throwing his hands up in frustration as he started to rant.

"Dr. Edevein is a consultant-she's done work for SHIELD in the past. But never as an actual agent. The files Stark hacked were classified-meaning everyone mentioned is labeled _**agent**_ until they're redacted. It keeps moles and spies from trying to find easy targets. A measure you should respect with how efficient HYDRA is at infiltrating government organizations. Or have you forgotten what happens when its common knowledge that there are civilians in our midst?"

Stev-_Captain _Rogers seemed to mellow some even as Banner stepped forward; the super soldier's eyes disbelieving but hopeful as Banner looked her over. She knew this had been a possibility-that she should've expected something similar but the knowledge did little to help sway her temper. A temper that was steadily reaching critical mass as Banner spoke.

"With all due respect Director but I saw what she did to Tony's face. Do you really expect me to believe that she isn't one of yours? That she's capable of that kind of damage on her own-without field training?"

Nick Fury went to speak, most likely to rise to her defense but Rhome couldn't handle it. She snapped, turning to glare at Banner before she shook her head; her voice hard but tired. Christ when had coming to work become so damned hard?

"I'm going home, Fury- before I start another fight. Something I really can't afford to do right now. Am I dismissed?"

Fury nodded, Rogers stepping closer to her for the first time. He reached for her but she shrugged him off, glaring at him as she stepped out of his reach. It put her closer to Banner but he'd best not be stupid enough to touch her-or she would sock him in the face just like she had his fucking science boyfriend. Banner however seemed to lack common sense, stepping to her as she practically hissed at Steve.

"Doc, don't-we need to sit down and talk about this. Before it gets any worse-"

"It should've never gotten to this point, Captain. And I have nothing to say to you-which is exactly what you should have to say to me. At least until you've settled your fucking issues."

She turned, nearly bumping into Banner before she moved around him; not even bothering to look back when Rogers called out to her again. She waved it off, almost running to the elevator; darting in the opening doors like they were her salvation. But just as she almost cleared them a hand caught her arm; nearly jerking her back. She reacted without thought, nearly catching Bruce Banner in the face before he caught her hand; somehow managing to touch her surely broken knuckles as little as possible. His voice was low and even, almost a whisper. But his words still ran straight through her.

"You need to go back in that room, Ms. Edevein. If not for your job or own sense of what's right then for Steve. Tell us the truth and we'll see where everything falls-"

She jerked away, her eyes watering as she fought to breathe. She wasn't going to do this here. She was not going to let them see her like this. So what if the only person who'd taken the time to get to know her was convinced she had lied-even if it might be as temporary as Banner was hinting at. So one of the two people she'd been kind of thrilled to meet turned out to be a monumental jerk with an ego bigger than her third grade teacher Mrs. McFarlen's ass? While the other one couldn't even spare her the time of day? She was a big girl-more to the point she was a professional. She had been a professional for the last 16 goddamned years. And she wasn't about to let them take that from her.

_Which is exactly what her walking back into that room would accomplish._

"No, Dr. Banner I don't. Because you and Stark-and even Steve doesn't have a piss ant's say in anything concerning my job. And before you start doling out advice about people's sense of right and wrong I would take a long hard look at yourself first. Now if you'll excuse me I've been insulted, kicked the shit of Iron Man, yelled at Captain America and got a pretty shitty guilt trip from the Hulk-my day is pretty much complete."

She hit the button, stepping all the way to the back of the elevator as she glared at him; hurt and thankful that he didn't stop the doors from closing again. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You're making a mistake, _**Rhome**_."

She snorted, flipping him off as she channeled her brothers; her drawl thickening as she all but sneered at him.

"Fuck off, _**Bruce**_."

* * *

_Seriously I swear this has a point. _


	7. Watch

_Okay I got the update up fast than i thought. Some background on Edevein and just to warn the Hulk kinda got away from me, running a little wild into the pitiful parts and stalkerish habbits.  
_

* * *

**Watch **

Rhome sat in the middle of the bed she'd tucked into the farthest corner of her tiny but comfortable loft, trying desperately not to sob as she cradled her cell phone to her ear. Fury had-in light of what had happened with Stark and then with Rogers and Banner- offered to relocate her to the helicarrier or even the NYHQ. At the moment he'd offered she'd been enraged, still railing from the fight and subsequent arguments- making her responded before she'd really had time to think. She knew it was no personal slight against her-quite honestly the opposite considering the offer came from Nick Fury himself. But she couldn't shake the feeling that if she moved then she was running-and she wasn't about to give any of them the satisfaction of running her off.

Her project had maybe another seven weeks before she would be able to relocate everything to the Mendellian and that is exactly what she planned to do. But now that she was home, sitting in her too quiet rental with nothing better to do then feel sorry for herself she was beginning to regret that determination. She hadn't had the easiest life-foster kid, adopted, crazy brothers, and people almost always intimidated by her intelligence or youth-but things had gotten decidedly better in the past five years. Right until the second she'd agreed to go to Stark Tower.

She shifted, glancing around her temporary home with a grimace and a sniffle. She'd signed the lease preparing to stay in New York for at least a year-longer if her research had any unexpected hiccups- so she'd forgone SHIELD's offer of housing and found the 776 sq ft loft for practically nothing. It was close enough to Stark Tower and HQ that she didn't really fret the distance but far enough away from the invasion's damage that she wasn't constantly surrounded by the construction from Midtown and deeper. The apartment wasn't exactly grand-not with its weathered brick and plaster walls, the iron window casings holding slightly bubbled glass and the ancient pipes that knocked and creaked-but it was hers. Sweetened of course by the deep clawfoot tub secreted away in her bathroom and the floor to ceiling windows lining the left wall of her makeshift bedroom.

The windows opened to the iron worked balcony outside, the thick dark oak ledge large enough for her to sit on and just city gaze at night. It didn't matter if she all she actually did was open those windows and perch on the ledge with coffee and her notes, occasionally closing her eyes and trying to pretend the roar of traffic was actually the roll of the sea. Or that every once in a while the breezes seemed to carry more of Royale Key scent than Hudson River sludge. Rhome moved, wiping at her eyes; her attention refocusing on the voice on the other end of the line.

She knew if anyone ever caught her right now, wrapped up in one of her stolen sweater (her oldest brother's) while she bawled her eyes out on the phone like a spoiled bid that she would never live it down. But as far as she was concerned they could all go to hell. She'd had a really shit last month and a half and by God she was allowed to be upset. And to talk to her mother at four o'clock in the morning.

"_Baby I don't why you're so upset. You know who you are-what you're capable of. You've known those things for a very long time. Why are you letting this get to you so badly? Everyone isn't always going to like ya, darling. Just like most of the people you deal with aren't going to respect you until they have no other choice. Does it really surprise you that the buncha people who just saved the world have some ego on 'em?"_

Rhome shook her head, carefully sliding to the edge of her bed; hopping down before she crossed to the windows. She propped the closest open, plopping down on the ledge as she grabbed one of her overstuffed silk pillows; hugging the chartreuse green square as she resituated the phone. She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder, mumbling her answer to her mother. Most people thought she was crazy for still being so attached to her family-she was thirty four and jetting around the world all of the time, something people who actually didn't mind being home didn't apparently do-but she would never even consider adding distance.

Camille Edevein had come into her life when she was barely four, rescuing her from the horrible family that had first adopted her. Rhome knew now that the family-William and Gloria Epstein of Stamford Connecticut, current owners of Crane Industries and her biological mother's closest friends- had only done as they were instructed but it hadn't erased the loneliness of spending her formative years in a house where intelligence was rated higher than creed, color or candor. She still remembered the dinner parties Gloria used to host, the snide remarks about how mundane other less intellectual people were far more common than any positive commentary.

Rhome herself had been tested before she was two, crowned as the possessor of an indomitable intelligence by three and ushered into schools programs and workshops until the last day she lived there. All in an effort to ensure she reached the same potential as her biological family. People she didn't remember, who were dead before she'd been alive six months. Camille had rescued her from that relocated them to Royale Key a few years later and worked to give her the best of everything on practically nothing. There were still days it amazed her that the civil circuit judge had ever awarded a simple social worker sole custody of the 'child prodigy from a considerable heritage' but he had . . . and she'd had an actual life because of it.

Sure she'd been in debt to her eyeballs-doctorates and masters weren't cheap at any age- and she'd faced more adversity with the Edeveins over the Epsteins . . . but she had her mom. Her aunt Maggie and her adopted brothers, each of the three an outcast or troublemaker just like her. The child prodigy who had fought and cried when the tutors tried to teach her string theory; who had turned every single scientific gift she'd been given into a more normal toy before she'd stopped getting gifts at all. If you won't live up to your potential, be what we want you to be then we'll make you-the same damn way that the Avengers were beginning to make her feel

_God no wonder she'd called her Mom._

"I don't know Momma. I guess I just expected everyone to be professional. I mean-not Stark obviously but . . . Foster and Selvig, Rogers-I just hoped they'd at least let me settle before the threats or weird looks started."

Her mother chuckled, the sounds of her beloved wind chimes and the ocean scant feet from their house echoing over the phone. Meaning her mother was on her back porch listening to the waves, a cat or kid in arm as she just enjoyed the brisk fall weather.

"_Oh __**honey**__, you've never worried about fitting into anybody's mold before so my advice is not to start now. But-before you start you can try to be a little nicer. And don't try to tell me that you have been because I raised you Rhome Crane Edevein. I am well aware of what you're like when you're backs against the wall. Although according to __**Char **__Mr. Stark got to experience that first hand. But Babydoll __**you're**__ the one choosing to stay so you'll have to suck it up. Unless you want me to come to New York to bail you out of jail . . . __**again**__."_

Rhome blushed, hugging the pillow tighter as she bit her lip; torn between telling her mother everything or hanging up to yell at Rivers. He knew better than to rat to Mom. It was playing dirty at its best. Finally she shifted, rolling her eyes at her mother's playful accusing tone.

"_Jeez_ Mom, you bailed me out of central booking _**once**_. It's not like I'm a career criminal-unlike Jax the little conartist."

Camille spoke again, her voice light and airy; though her words fell on deaf ears. Because the second she spoke the building shook slightly, like something big had hit it before bouncing off. Rhome turned, leaning just a bit further out of the window to look around; raising a brow in confusion when she didn't see anything. Just mostly deserted streets and the dark building across from her. The landlord had told her that-before the invasion-the old brick factory had been renovated; being repurposed to act as some grand new fashion line's base of operations. But since the Chitauri all unnecessary construction was halted, the building sitting dark and vacant.

Rhome watched the other building for a moment, checking every tattered plastic covered window before she shrugged; turning her attention back to the phone. Completely missing the large dark shape that blurred past the largest window level with her own.

"Wha-sorry Momma. I got lost-"

"_And that's unusual how o brilliant daughter of mine?"_

"Haha, Mom. I thought you were on my side?"

* * *

The Hulk watched Rhome Edevein from the safety of the other building, cracking his neck from side to side as he moved; careful to keep his steps light enough to not crack the concrete floors beneath him. He _knew_ he wasn't supposed to be here, not with how angry that Banner and the Metal Man had been. Just like he knew the second the Spangledy Man knew he'd gone out-had come here that Banner would be told; that he'd get mad and try to keep Hulk locked away even longer out of punishment. But when he'd seen Edevein yell at the Spangledy Man, heard her tell Banner to '_fuck off'_ he'd made the decision to come.

All he'd had to do was wait for Banner to get close enough to his point then push the rest of the way through. Something that had happened fairly fast once he and the Spangledy Man had gone back home. Spangledy Man had come to the lab, telling Banner that he didn't know what else to do; that he hadn't really thought Pixie was a spy until the Metal Man had said it. He talked to them, told them all of the things that he'd noticed about his Pixie. The little things like always keeping her jacket (something Hulk knew was because Banner kept their place so cold) and how excited she got when she'd talked about traveling. How she'd described areas of India and China that sounded similar to the ones listed in Banner's file.

Spangledy had made the joke it was funny they'd never met-with how Pixie seemed drawn to trouble. But the thought that had made Hulk grin had only made Banner become more irritated. And as soon as Spangledy had gone Banner had all but run into the coldest room- the little cell just in case- and had started smashing things. Hulk hadn't waited too long after that, pushing past Banner while he railed and wallowed; Hulk rolling his eyes with a huff as soon as he was free. Banner did everything wrong! He made Pixie feel bad and he hadn't defended her. Just like he hadn't been proud that she'd smashed the Metal Man on her own.

So what if he was a friend? Hulk occasionally smashed Banner's stronger friends a lot-especially the other puny god. And if Metal Man had been wrong he deserved to be smashed. Not as much as Ross or the lizard men, as the _**worst**_ puny god or even the grey monster from before . . . but a _little_ smashing would teach him.

Hulk stepped closer to the window, ducking to see Rhome better as she talked; her voice warming as she laughed. Her eyes were wet but she wasn't crying anymore and she seemed happier than he'd ever seen her. The Hulk watched her smile, listened to the laughs and giggles; to her words as she teased the person she was talking to over the phone. It was odd, to see someone so genuinely happy-to hear laughter instead of screams. _Everyone_ was afraid of Hulk, they always either ran or tried to get Banner back. No one really talked to him after the smashing was done-except Metal Man but he was crazy- and no one _**ever **_laughed with him.

They occasionally needed Hulk but no one really wanted to keep him-not even Banner. But it was odd to see Pixie laugh and joke when they did her the same way.

He edged closer, forgetting to stay in the shadows as he strained to hear her better; trying to get as close as he could. He knew if he wanted to be close he could just hop to her building again. He could climb the side and be at her window, could be beside her as she talked instead of hiding. But Hulk knew that was a bad idea-even if he wanted to. He was fighting to keep Banner back-it was harder if he wasn't smashing but not impossible- and despite what people thought he wasn't stupid. He didn't think like people did-most of them just made his head hurt- but he knew what they thought of him.

_And Hulk didn't want to risk Pixie screaming the way Betty did when he first saw her. _

"Haha Mom. I thought you were on my side?"

Hulk looked down to his feet, mulling over the word Pixie had used_**. Mom.**_ Banner remembered their mother in broken pieces: pretty warm smile, kind green eyes, rolling laugh and soft safe hugs; a clutter of things that formed an imperfect picture in Hulk's head. Hulk remembered their father better, the memories tinged with anger and fear came easier to him; even though they were the darkest parts they made him stronger and more determined to keep them safe. To smash anything that would hurt them. He suddenly wondered if Pixie had thoughts like that, places in her head that were so dark even her anger didn't like to go there.

He huffed, his eyes shooting up as he heard Rhome gasp; her eyes trained on his hiding spot as she stopped talking. Hulk moved back quickly, wincing at how loud he was; his steps audible even over the big red truck with bright lights and louder screams that passed on the street below. He stayed back in the dark, watching Rhome shake her head before turning back to the phone; her voice puzzled but unafraid.

"Sorry Momma. I _swear_ I thought I saw something green in the window across the street . . . Oh shush. It hasn't been_** that**_ long since I slept thank you very much. Don't make me hang up! I'll do it."

Hulk huffed, closing his eyes as he felt Banner start to push harder; his curiosity and anxiety making him even harder to fight. It was time for Hulk to go home, to slink back in and let Banner out. Then hide away his trip so Banner wouldn't get too mad. Because Hulk really didn't like to listen to Banner lecture.

_It was almost as bad as screaming littles and cocky soldiers with guns. _


	8. Tea

****_Sorry it took a while for this update-real life's been a bitch this week for some reason. And to warn there is a drug reference hereabouts-one of the many reasons for the M rating. Thanks for all of the reviews, faves and alerts. Hope you guys enjoy this.  
_

* * *

**Tea**

Rhome Edevein was no idiot; not according to the plethora of degrees, intellectual evaluations and her most recent SHIELD IQ rating-an impressive 240 thank you very much. But the way that Bruce Banner was looking at her-eyes darting from the cup clasped in her outstretched hand back to her face- was beginning to make her wonder. She sighed, trying to find her determination again as she kept smiling to him. Her talk with her mother had reminded her of a few things, including that despite how badly she was reacting to this particular situation she really wasn't a stranger to people disliking her (Uh, hello? Foster kid and an Edevein-sister to three very aggravating brothers who were constantly in trouble).

But Camille Edevein had bluntly told her to be kinder than she had been, to put her bruised ego and hurt feelings aside and to suck it up. Because from the report she'd been given-_insert mental note to skin Char Rivers alive for tattling to Mommy here_- the levels of hostility and angst in New York were getting damn well ridiculous. So she'd slugged Tony Stark for being an ass-okay more for actively trying to scare off her one and only friend in Stark Tower but no one else needed to know that- and she'd yelled at Captain America. She'd told the Hulk to go fuck himself too but Fury hadn't _**really **_wanted to pull her from the tower (even though he offered); meaning they all needed to take a line from Momma Edevein and grow a set.

She'd bid her time, giving the others space for the week after her outburst-_breakdown, deserved attack, __**whatever**_**-** before she'd tried her hand at being friendly. Oddly enough the knowledge that she'd slapped (beat) Stark had won her major points with Darcy Lewis-who had walked right up to her and offered her one full day of Lewis lab slavery _sans_ guilt and snarky commentary in exchange for permission to download the footage from the SHIELD servers and play it the next time Tony stepped out of line. And Selvig had actually given her a tiny smile before he'd remembered himself, nodding gruffly as he followed after the too tightly wrapped Jane Foster.

But the monumental progress the old fashioned beatdown had won her within the Astrolab seemed to be thinly spread in her own. Because Bruce Banner had yet to glance at her until she practically shoved tea under his nose; the last ditch attempt of complete and utter desperation. She'd been trying to engage the terse quiet nuclear physicist for the past _**two**_ days, chattering almost constantly as he'd remained hunched over his desk; his shoulders tightening with every word. At first she'd thought that maybe he just wasn't interested in what she was talking about-too many lunches and coffees with Steve had her geared towards travel, culture and anthropology- so she'd gone home the first night and dug out her old physics textbooks and notes. And had studied-_**studied!**_- until nearly five o'clock the next morning. She'd willingly brushed up on _nuclear_ physics- the most mind numbingly _**boring**_ physics known to science after string theory and astrophysics respectively. All in an effort to be nice to the attractive brooding man practically glaring at her.

The same man who snapped at her for helping him before steadfastly ignoring her-with these random sprinkles of complaining, correcting her or being down right hateful just for shits and giggles.

_On second thought maybe she was a fucking idiot._

Rhome shook herself mentally, forcing the cordial smile stretched across her lips to painfully bright. Idiot or not she refused to admit defeat. Just like she refused to be intimidated by the green giant housed within the very man glaring at her. So what if she was pandering to social-parental-pressure by trying to be nice; but damn it no one would be able to say that she didn't fucking try. Besides if the others saw Banner warm to her then the others would surely tolerate her, letting the thick curtain of anxiety hanging over the labs dissipate . . . _**right?**_

_God so __**that**__ horrible train of thought was she ended up holding tea in front of an almost too angry Hulk._

Rhome shifted on her feet, swallowing before she cleared her throat and pushed the cup of Da Hong Pao further into his space; praying the aroma would be enough to make him accept it. Because her still wrapped knuckles and bruised wrist were beginning to resonate with that telltale ache. And her poor ego was as small and smashed as it could get. It wasn't like she'd brought him just _any_ tea-no this was $65 a cup of Da Hong Pao from her personal stash, steeped to perfection then blended with just the right amount of honey and cream to make it sinful. The hearty pricey brew had been her vice while she'd researched the Sook Ching Massacre in Singapore for her forensic psychology thesis and she knew if anyone would appreciate the luxury it would be Banner.

"What are you doing, Ms. Edevein?"

Rhome tried not to flinch at his tone, her smile tightening as a precaution. She'd told plenty of students and colleagues to call her Rhome or Ms. rather than doctor. But for someone to _continuously_ exclude the title she'd had since she was fucking 13 was beyond insulting. Something a fucking genius like Bruce Banner knew. She sighed, setting the tea on the corner of his desk before she moved towards her own.

_Apparently there wasn't any hope __**here**__, either._

"Nothing Dr. Banner I just brought you a drink. I brewed a little too much this morning."

Banner blinked, looking to the cup with a raised brow. Before he turned to her with conflicted brown eyes, his mouth tugging down at the sides. Rhome sighed to herself, mentally counting down to his refusal. Three, two and there goes Banner with . . .

"Oh, well-uh while I appreciate the gesture I don't drink coffee. I try to stay away from large doses of caffeine in general-"

Rhome closed her eyes, barely registering that Maria Hill had just strolled in. She took a collecting breath, thankful that her voice was strong and even. No need to let Hill know that she was upset-not with how she'd already embarrassed herself last week.

"It isn't coffee Dr. Banner. It's hot tea-one I enjoy. If you still don't want it, feel free to throw it away."

She nodded to Hill, rolling her eyes at the agent's raised brow as she grabbed her overcoat. New York was worlds away from the weather she was used to-seeing as she spent most of her free time in the Keyes- and she still wasn't used to the ever growing chill on the air. She shrugged into the burgundy wool pea coat, thankful her brothers were so paranoid over her health. The silk lined wool had come as a small blessing with how cold she usually stayed-because their lab just had to stay at damned -5°-wrapping around her just like one of the thick quilts she'd drug home from Ireland. But the best part was how the coat smelled, subtle hints of lime coconut and rosemary all coming together to make the scent that always made her feel better. Home.

She shifted, adjusting the coat as she moved to step towards Hill; her thoughts traveling down the East Coast to her hodge-podge family. Maybe she should go home for the weekend, visit with the others so she could unwind before she lost what little of her sanity was left. Or started living in the ratty coat the way she had in Russia.

"Ready Doctor?"

Rhome nodded to Hill, giving her a grateful smile. But as they moved to step out of the lab Banner's voice caught her off guard, Hill turning to look at him like he was crazy. While all Edevein could think was that after not hearing his voice steadily for over a week that it was kind of nice for him to speak. Even if he was being kind of a jerk – but seriously wasn't that like a hiring requirement for Stark Tower these days?

"Wait-Where are you going?"

Hill straightened as she spoke her voice neutral and clipped as she stared at Banner; her hands at her sides.

"Dr. Edevein has an appointment with Director Fury."

Banner frowned, crossing his arms as he pushed back from his desk. He leaned back, looking at Hill directly as Rhome kept her eyes deliberately on the floor. She so didn't want to have to deal with any of this right now-all she wanted to do was go, do her consultation then come back and lock herself in the clean room with the second Chitauri cadaver. Stark's latest stunt had ruined the first one half way through the painstakingly long procedure, shorting the lights just as she'd gone to start cutting through the Chitauri equivalent of a sternum. Which had left her with a bleeding pussy bloated alien corpse and a gagging puking lab assistant while she'd tried to salvage what she could in the sporadically flickering overhead fluorescents.

_Something she hadn't reported to Fury or any of the higher ups-hoping to spare an interagency incident seeing as how the cadavers had been so damned hard to procure._

"What about? There hasn't been any significant headway yet. Not with the way that the autopsies have been so slow-"

"It has nothing to do with the Chitauri Project or the Cryptowarfare Division, Dr. Banner. Rhome Edevein was one of SHIELD's go-to consultants for a wide range of problems long before Fury decided to dump her here."

Rhome bit her lip as Hill all but stormed from the room, risking a glance at Banner only to nearly wince at the withering glare he was giving both Hill and her. She sighed, turning to follow Maria; hurrying to catch the practically running agent as she spoke to someone on the phone. They stopped together before the elevators, Hill ending the call with a roll of her eyes and a snort.

"That was fast."

Rhome sighed, rubbing her arm as they stepped into the lift; the elevator automatically going to the lobby without either touching the lighted display. Apparently Stark was ready to kick them out if they didn't have to hit the elevator today.

"Fury?"

"Stark. Apparently he seems to think that every SHIELD endeavor is something the Avengers should be privy to. He was demanding the specifics of your impending meeting."

Rhome shrugged, digging the pack of Chancellor Company Treasurer Cigarettes from her pocket; smoothing her fingers over the aluminum case before she dug out her lighter; offering one to Hill as she unrepentantly tucking one between her lips. They watched the display flicker by as Hill slid one of the pricey smokes from her case, Edevein clicking her lighter nervously. She normally favored her Davidoff Mini Cigarillos-with the one specially doctored sleeper tucked towards the back to ward off any last second nervous breakdowns- but she'd left them in the console of her car ever since her last tech had mistakenly grabbed said sleeper then wandered the halls in a stupor for nearly three hours. Christ what she wouldn't give for a decent fucking blunt . . . maybe Char could be persuaded to partake if she swore to let his tattletale ways slide.

She glanced back to Hill as she rolled the cigarette between her fingers, forcing herself away from her more unorthodox habits and back to the matter at hand.

"So? I mean it's just a parasitical analysis. I mean they have to know why Barton and Romanoff have been out for the past three months right? Tracking the HYDRA sleeper cell trying to weaponize parasites? There's no big secret or conspiracy. Hell I'll tell them everything if it'll make some this nonsense stop! I can't get any-"

Hill shook her head as the lift stopped, the doors parting to showcase the pristine lobby of Stark Tower. They stepped out, Hill nodding to Happy Hogan as he moved past them. Rhome waved to the bulky chauffer, grinning when he nodded to the cigarette between her teeth.

"Those'll kill ya Doc . . . Gotta spare?"

Rhome laughed, tossing him the pack; watching him raise a brow before he slipped one out. Tossing her the pack back just as the elevator dinged behind them.

"Damn, didn't know you smoked those. Remind me to tell ya about this little cigar shop. Got these and the 555s in stock most of the time."

Rhome nodded, waving as he made his way to the elevator; answering his phone as he stepped inside sounding more than slightly irritated as they heard the loud click of a lighter being struck. Hill shook her head, Rhome following the other agent out and onto the street; moving to the glistening black SUV waiting at the curb. When they were almost at the car Hill stopped, lighting her cig before she turned back to Edevein; her eyes troubled.

"It isn't the subject of the meeting that's the problem Rhome. It's trust and obedience. It took far too much destruction and loss for these people to put their egos and damage aside and work together. And while I understand their reasons-why they're all still gun-shy with the way the Council fucked things they chose to stay involved. SO they need to play by the rules all of the time-if they had before a lot of waste could've been prevented. Besides-" She opened the door, holding it for Rhome to slide in first. But before she moved to join her Maria grinned, the same mean spirited grin that reminded Rhome of just why Hill and Rivers got along so damned well.

"Fury doesn't want Stark there. HE's too damned nerve racking and this is pretty serious . . . But you already know that don't you, Slugger?"

* * *

_I've read more than a few stories where Bruce occasionally partakes and I have to say its an intriguing thought . . . anyone else wonder how the Hulk would be high-if he didn't just drop right back to a giggling hungry Bruce? _


	9. Whisper

****_Okay fair warning this one gets dark in places.  
_

* * *

**Whisper**

Hours later as Bruce Banner was gathering his coat and bags to make the not-so-long trek upstairs he noticed the lone cup still seated on his desk. Had he _really_ left it there all day? He moved to pick it up when he stopped, the hopeful look on Edevein's face flashing through his mind. He scowled, poking at the oddly quiet green chamber of his mind; shocked when the Other Guy did little else but sigh. Actually he barely responded at all. But why would he show him Rhome's face if he wasn't going to gloat or goad?

The Hulk was mad enough to show him how badly he'd responded to random but kind gesture, furious that Edevein and Tony had come to blows. Bruce knew the Hulk was still confused, unable to understand how the Metal Man didn't think his _**pixie **_was as wonderful as he knew her to be (_another_ mind boggling thing for Banner). As it was Banner had spent the better part of the night after Tony's fight trying to explain that different people weren't always going to like what they-he did; the Other Guy being painfully stubborn on the issue.

He wasn't turning his back on Steve or Tony- a small miracle with how manic he was over the unsuspecting Dr. Edevein- but he _**wasn't**_ happy with by any means. Actually he'd all but shouted that Tony had deserved to bleed for trying to break their pixie-for being a bully like their father and Ross; and that Steve wasn't as good as he'd thought. Never once saying anything against Edevein even when Banner had pointed out that she should've never touched Tony. He could still hear the Hulk's deep determined voice sharing his opinion, their mind practically bathed in righteous indignation and pride on Edevein's behalf.

_**Banner stupid. Sometimes smashing best way to make bullies go away. Pixie stopped Metal Man from being mean.**_

Bruce sighed, trying to coax him again; the Other Guy retreating farther into the recesses of their mind. Like he was trying to hide in the darkest greenest corner to keep Bruce from getting to him-the same way he'd locked away the night of Tony's brawl. But it didn't make any sense! Hulk had pushed and pulled and roared every time Edevein had glanced away from them for the past week; his protests becoming almost sanity breaking when she'd finally tried to talk to them again and Bruce hadn't responded. But how could he with the Other Guy railing against his control, trying to push forward with every new word or hopeful smile? If he'd let his concentration drop even the slightest bit then the Hulk could've gotten out . . . and they'd end up wiping what was left of Rhome Edevein off of the lab walls before he controlled himself enough to come through the rage random transformations carried with them.

He knew that the Hulk didn't understand but none of that had mattered when Rhome had shown up bright and early with tea; because trying to block out the ecstatic happily grumbling gorilla in his skull had become impossible. Hulk hadn't stopped when he'd asked, pushing and pleading for him to just take the cup- to accept the gesture and talk to her when Bruce had finally snapped; shutting down every single wall he'd ever built up to try and keep himself together. It was brief moments like that when he truly wished-if only for a second- he were alone in his own head again, that he'd never survived the experiment or any of the aftermath so he wouldn't have to be so caged in his own skin.

He couldn't even carry on a conversation without worrying-not that he would _normally_ talk to Edevein but still. She'd tried to be nice-nicer than she'd been since he'd jerked away from her the first time. _It might've been nice to just talk . . ._ Bruce shook his head, steeling himself as he started to focus on the events from before; trying to pinpoint what he needed to bring the Other Guy out. At first he'd thought his mental shielding had worked, that he'd accomplished finally quieting the great green chatterbox. But when Edevein had told him to throw the cup away he'd felt the Hulk pull back, almost abandoning him completely as he balled as tightly as he could. Back to the small size he'd been at his 'birth'.

The first few hours Bruce had reveled in the unexpected quiet; working diligently and unencumbered without the heavy influence to distract him. But now he was actually beginning to get worried-especially since he'd felt him recoil from the flash of_** his**_ _Pixie_. The Hulk didn't play mind games, he didn't lie or manipulate-not really. And-Bruce realized belatedly- he didn't just fall quiet now that someone could hear him. Bruce closed his eyes, willingly thinking of the bright smile they'd been offered even though the entire situation still irritated him.

The Other Guy just snorted pushing the images away forcefully; Banner catching flashes of bright green before he finally heard his green passenger.

_**Leave Hulk alone. Just throw away . . . Banner doesn't want Pixie's present.**_

Bruce sighed, lifting his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Why him?

_We've been through this. She can't be trusted. The stuff with Tony just proves it. Why can't you just accept that? Let it go._

The Other Guy rolled, suddenly pushing at his boundaries harder than he had in months; the familiar rage circling his consciousness like a thick miasma.

_**LEAVE HULK ALONE! Hulk no want to talk to Banner! Banner doesn't want to be here and Hulk doesn't either!**_

Bruce flinched, staggering before he caught himself on the desk, somehow still aware that he'd come dangerously close to knocking over the cup of tea. He shook himself grabbing the back of his chair to stay upright, trying to blink through the waves of despair and sheer depression that were flooding him. This was worse than his lowest point-than when he'd tried to eat the gun tucked in his nightstand drawer. But the question was why? Why was this happening? The Hulk never felt like this-he _**always **_wanted to survive. Even when it would be better for him-_**them**_ to be dead.

Hulk snorted, railing in his cage one more time before he fell still; far too still. And then the words came, the green drenched sorrow tinged words that tore through Bruce's mind like hot pokers; made him want to smash the nearest beaker and gouge his wrists until he'd bled himself dry.

_**Banner want Hulk gone. Want Hulk to die so he can be free. Have Metal Man and Spangledy Man as friends. So he can have Betty.**_

Banner clutched his head, his knees almost giving way as the ramifications of the last decade set in suddenly. Hulk remembered everything. The experiment that made him, the running and isolation . . . but most importantly he seemed to remember what his most recent research had been geared towards. Bruce had never stopped to think of what success would mean-not when he'd stopped running and started to set semi-permanent roots with the Avengers. If he was able to find a cure then he would be free.

_But the Hulk . . . _

Hulk suddenly withdrew, still and sullen as a raspy sigh filled the now empty portions of their brain; echoing of spaces that were normally tinged with green.

_**Banner not only one trapped. Not only one that wants . . .**_

"Wants? What do you want?"

The Other Guy rolled, suddenly seeming almost timid; showing the same awkward sincerity Bruce himself was prone to when he was discussing something he'd rather not.

_**Friends. Hulk wants friends. Touches. Laughs.**_

Bruce straightened, looking to the teat on the desk; picking it up almost as if he were on autopilot as he realized his parched throat and now aching head. The cup was cold and heavy, a thick white ceramic. He lifted it to his face, raising a brow at the blue smudges staining his fingertips. Upon closer inspection he saw Edevein's chicken scratch-this looping indecipherable scrawl that made reading her notes a Hell and a half- the erasable blue ink tinting his fingers. _Dr. Banner_. He lifted the reusable lid, inspecting the thick blue recycled rubber critically before he jostled the cup. And his eyes closed on their own as the aroma hit him full force.

Even stone cold the tea smelled divine, spicy and sweet and mild all at once. He sniffed the tea again, trying to place the brand before he turned; nearly running into a worried looking Tony Stark. The tea swayed within the cup as Bruce jumped, the slick ceramic sliding from his fingers; Stark catching it before it could truly fall. Tony ginned his spilt bruised lip stretching into that infuriatingly easy smile as he wiggled the saved cup.

"Careful Banner, these ceramic mugs are great and all but they shatter pretty easy. Why'd you label it? Afraid Darcy would spike the wrong one if you didn't?"

Bruce rolled his eyes as the Other Guy growled; the irritation flooding his veins just as much his as the Hulk's. Even before this he'd thought that Darcy's stunt-while innocent in design- had been particularly unnecessary. Especially given Edevein's allergy to kava.

"Haha Tony. _Edevein_ brought me this earlier . . . I guess she labeled it so I wouldn't get her coffee again. But can we can it with the poisoning jokes? She could've died."

Tony gaped before he practically exploded, motioning to his face wildly as he ranted.

"_Et tu Bruces?_ For real? Do you see what she did to me?! She damn near killed me! I mean what the fuck man!? First Steve is being all Captain Repentant and spazzing over whether or not he should apologize and now you're having_** tea**_ with the bitch? What's next, are Barton and Romanoff gonna invite her to join some freaky spy sex fest when they get back tomorrow?"

Bruce glared, the Other Guy rearing up at the snarky retort; the growl almost covering every corner of their mind in green. Christ Tony was dangerously close to becoming a flattened Stark. Bruce shook himself, making a decision; thinking it loudly to override the pure rage starting to build in his body. He would give Edevein a chance-if for no other reason than the Hulk wanted him to. Hulk stilled before shifting again uncertainly, finally brushing against Banner's consciousness skittishly as the anger started to dissipate.

_**Really? Banner let Hulk have Pixie-have a friend before he disappears?**_

Banner sighed, closing his eyes with a wince at the hopeful tint to the green words. He turned risking a glance at Tony, the eccentric but loveable jerk looking to him concerned; his fingers circling one of the honing bracelets for his latest suit nervously.

"You okay there Banner? You're uh-dude you're kinda green."

Bruce furrowed his brows before his eyes traveled beyond Tony to his reflection in the lab windows, flinching when he realized what was happening. His skin was blotched with green, the darker patches fading as the almost lime color blended back into his tan. Bruce turned back to Tony, his eyes worried. He didn't want to destroy the Hulk-not really-but he didn't want to fade either. Stark stepped closer, comforting hands coming to rest solidly on his shoulders as he looked him over in concern.

**Completely** and _**totally**_ ignoring every single one Banner's rules about what to do when a Code Green was possible. _**Just**_ like Edevein . . . no wonder the Hulk had honed in on her. She was as bad as Tony.

"Bruce-what's wrong? C'mon man, you've got to tell me- I can't help . . ."

Bruce nodded glancing back to his nearly normal reflection; his voice soft and distant even to his ears.

"I don't know Tony, I-*sigh* The Hulk is getting stronger. Up here." He tapped the side of his head before continuing, his hand pushing through his hair before his fingers knotted in his curls. The slight but sharp tug was enough to refocus his already wandering mind; helping him focus on everything rather than be overwhelmed. He knew it wasn't a great habit-to rely on physical stimuli like that but it was a trade he'd made when the Other Guy had started becoming more vocal. The pain made him still while it helped ground Banner enough to keep control. It was extremes that sent him over the edge . . . well extremes, surprises and Jane Foster.

"He's gotten to where he talks a lot now, chatters about everything that catches his attention-like this big green kid or something. He's learning-"

Tony relaxed almost instantly, grinning as he shrugged.

"So? I mean that's a good thing right? If he learns then you won't have to worry about letting him out as much. And you'll actually start to have a life-instead of hiding in the Tower and the labs."

Bruce shook his head as his hands fell to his sides; his eyes locking on his reflection in the glass again. His voice somber and quiet-barely above a whisper.

"He remembers everything Tony. He-I-if I keep going the way I am then I'm going to succeed. Find a way to cure myself. But I didn't realize . . . Tony if I succeed then the Other Guy will be gone."

Tony stilled, all of his joking easy demeanor tightening into the serious person Stark rarely displayed. His eyes darkened as his brows knit, making it painfully evident that his rather unique brain was already accessing the situation faster than most computers. Tony crossed his arms over his chest, the blue of the arc reactor shining through his layered tee shirts; the light steady and unwavering even as its owner seemed to fidget.

"Gone how, Bruce? Like not able to come out anymore or dead?"

Bruce shrugged helplessly, running a hand down his face in frustration.

"I don't know! He just-he _**knows**_ that I've been trying. He knows what I've been researching . . ."

Tony shook his head, clearly confused.

"Wait-so he knows that you've essentially been trying to get rid of him and what? He just hasn't said anything about it until now? Why? Why let you keep going for so long just to pop up now?"

Banner smirked, snorting to himself as he felt the Hulk shift uneasily; the green presence in his mind slinking back almost guiltily. And Bruce suddenly wondered if maybe-just maybe all of his random incidents hadn't been so random. Sure they had come about when he'd been overly stressed with either running or been close to a new breakthrough in his research (or the frighteningly regular occasions he'd been about to be captured or killed). But the Hulk hadn't actually broken through to slow him down had he? Bruce shook himself, looking back to Tony with a shrug.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't even know that we could communicate until he started pushing emotions and thoughts through after the battle with Loki. Apparently the so called god of mischief calling him a mindless beast was some kind of catalyst- I think-I mean I've hypothesized that it prompted him to think and respond rather than just smash-" A snort from the green corner of his brain told him that he wasn't any closer to knowing the real answer but hey, it seemed to sell Tony. "At first it was just occasional comments on the rest of you- small things he picked up or noticed . . ."

Tony blinked, stunned; his voice thoroughly awed as he looked to Bruce beseechingly.

"He talks about us? Really?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, dipping his chin once.

"Yeah . . . Honestly I think it has something to do with the fact that you guys were around when started getting let out instead of just busting through. He uh- he actually talks about the Avengers a lot. Well you and Steve- Tony?"

Tony blinked, sinking onto the edge of the desk in stunned silence-his mouth slightly ajar as he mouthed words. After a few seconds he finally stopped, still looking to Bruce like he'd grown a second head (or started turning green again). The Other Guy shifted, seeming honestly worried as Tony started trying to talk again; blinking rapidly as his hands started moving in these jerky half movements. It was like his brain had stalled and was trying to reboot-something the Hulk was all to quick to point out.

_**Banner smashed Metal Man's brain.**_

Bruce snickered, bringing Tony's confused eyes up to his own. He knew it wasn't exactly nice to laugh at someone after you'd effectively short circuited them but seriously? After aliens and gods hearing that Bruce Banner and the Hulk carried on conversations in their-his mind is what broke Tony Stark? It wasn't funny . . . it was hilarious. As Bruce continued to snicker Tony seemed to snap out of his stupor, his features darkening into a scowl. Which only made Bruce laugh harder.

"What? What's funny? I mean-every time you space out you're talking to the Big Green Mean Machine in your head! Did you not think that maybe-just maybe you needed to fucking mention that little tidbit?!"

Banner gave him a deadpan look as the Hulk snorted, mentally rolling his eyes as Bruce fought the urge to do the same.

_**Metal Man dumb to be genius, Banner.**_

Bruce's lips twitched again, his voice slightly gruff as he fought chuckling.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but telling people you're hearing voices isn't exactly productive to staying out of cages, Tony. It usually puts you in them-or gives you a stay in a padded room."

Tony blushed, shrugging before he waved the suggestion off; sticking to his indignation as he snorted.

"Shut it, Banner. You still should've said something. I mean I would've never picked at Edevein and Foster as much if I'd known you were dealing with this. I know this isn't exactly something you're used to since The Big Green came onto the scene but believe it or not we want you here. Not hiding in the slums or thrown in some damned research lab being used as a pincushion. That goes for both of you-God that just sounds odd!"

Tony stilled before he perked, suddenly excited again.

"So since the Big Guy's sticking around does that mean he can come out more? I mean I can always find something for him to smash. Oooh! Do you think he'll wreck Edevein's car as retribution for my fat lip?"

Bruce gave him a pointed look, his voice taking on a rougher pitch as the Other Guy shifted again. The prospect of getting out-willingly- was something he was keen on . . . but all of his returning good nature towards Tony was starting to dissipate with his slam against Edevein. Something Tony apparently caught onto considering the way his eyes narrowed and he recrossed his arms; practically flouting as he started to rant. But every new word was shredding both Bruce and the Hulk's nerves; the Other Guy rolling angrily while Bruce was left feeling confused and torn. He was irritated enough that Tony was being so childish-that he kept pushing but Hulk was pissed.

He'd latched onto Edevein from their first blundered encounter and his alter ego was proving to be overly protective and wildly possessive. And while both qualities were bad enough on their own adding them to the Hulk's breath taking impulse control issues and his less than civil disposition made the entire situation dangerous. Something Tony was about to learn the hard way. The Other Guy shifted again, Bruce getting a clear view of his intentions. He didn't want to hurt Tony- just teach him . . . scare him straight. Bruce blinked, barely realizing what was happening as he felt himself begin to come undone.

He glanced down, perplexed that even though he could feel the trembles in his nerves and muscles his skin wasn't even the slightest bit green. He felt himself at that brink-that excrutiating place where every single nerve in his body was raw and exposed, just ready to burst into green but he didn't. Even as Tony stepped closer-still gripping – he didn't; the Other Guy didn't let go.

_**Not yet. **_

The green was coiling around his mind; clawing its way through his body despite the lack of evidence to show it. Bruce tried to move- to answer Tony's snark with a warning but he couldn't. The Other Guy was intent to do this, to prove his point.

_**Metal Man learn to respect Pixie or not talk.**_

"Hey buddy-Oh c'mon! I sort of understand Steve's whole deal but not you? Seriously? I mean if it comes down to it the All American Boyscout will probably sweep her off her feet. They seemed real chummy before-ACK!"

The Other Guy roared in their mind, Banner falling back as he finally exploded. But the entire situation left him with another startling realization- the Hulk really did have some semblance of control. He just never bothered to actually use it before now. Bruce didn't worry for Tony- even as a large green hand lifted him off of his feet with a vicious growl. No he knew from Hulk's thoughts-from his words and actions that he wasn't out to hurt . . . only to warn.

"Hulk's. Leave Rhome alone. Or Hulk gonna smash all of Metal Man's shiny toys. Just like puny god."

* * *

_yeah . . . its 3 am now so I'm going to bed. Before my brain rots away._


	10. Pout

_****This one is super short but Pepper Potts just would not leave me alone.  
_

* * *

_**Pout **_

Pepper Potts grinned as she watched Tony slump against the sofa in the middle of their private lobby in Stark Tower, his bottom lip puckered as he listlessly flicked through the expanded file in front of him. He'd come upstairs about an hour before, his throat slightly red even though he swore nothing was wrong. Going straight to the couch and having Jarvis drag up every single piece of information he could find on Rhome Edevein before he started pouring through it. When she pressed about the Code Green-seriously who could miss it with the flashing green lights and the little alerts that got sent to the emails and phones of everyone on the affected floor- he'd just waved her off. Swearing that the Hulk hadn't done much damage-even if they were going to have to repair the Xenolab.

Pepper watched him, his sagging shoulders and clearly irritated expression only reinforcing her first opinion of the entire situation. If he got any surlier then she was going to break and laugh in his face while he moped-regardless of how much it might damage his ego. Because that is exactly what he was doing-moping. Bordering dangerously on pouting . . . and all because he and Bruce-er Hulk had a tiny disagreement. She bit her lip, glancing to the hologram of Edevein and another doctor discussing the remains of the rediscovered _Meermin._ She stopped just behind the sofa, watching the file footage Tony had hacked from the Mendellian; listening to Edevein catalog what had happened and probable causes of deaths for the recovered skeletons-or what was left of them.

The unearthing of the previously lost slave ship had been big news four years ago, the prestigious institution working to properly identify the victims and piece together the Dutch East India Company ship's final voyage before they turned everything over to the Smithsonian for the exhibits. Pepper watched, Edevein handling the small skull delicately while she spoke to the camera; her voice soft and respectful. She could respect the anthropologist for her work with the lost souls-and from the deepening frown on his face her insufferable boyfriend could as well. She swallowed her grin as she moved closer, sinking into the sofa beside him as her certified concerned girlfriend/assistant/friend look fell firmly into place. She reached out, taking his free hand; smoothing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Tony it isn't _**that**_ bad. I mean, I've dealt with Edevein and she seems fine-eccentric but fine-"

Tony cut his eyes to her, pointing at his still bruised face dramatically while she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'd wanted to sock him in the face more than once even after they'd started sleeping together-the fact that she loved him to insane levels the only thing stopping her. Edevein hadn't seen the softer lovable side of Tony Stark yet-honestly Pepper wondered sometimes if she imagined it with how he lived to press other peoples buttons and limits- so it wasn't too unthinkable that the woman had snapped and acted. Even Bruce had his point where Tony was too much so why would the woman her boyfriend had systematically harassed and hassled not?

_Especially if he'd been acting like __**this.**_

"Uh hello? The woman's a menace, Pep. A hard hitting dirty fighting menace at that! She slammed my face against a table in the middle of Midtown then tried to force feed me her fists. She attacked me-"

Pepper gave Tony her best deadpan look, the one that all but screamed I'm not about to fall for that and you should know it. Causing him to roll his eyes, taking his hand away from her so he could cross his arms and huff. Meaning they had officially broached pouting territory.

"Oh fine! So I might've provoked her but she's SHIELD, Pep. They were going to kill us-all of us-"

Pepper shook her head, reaching out to thread her fingers through his hair; brushing it away from his healing face with a fond smile. She loved how he was so intent to protect the others now that he'd practically strong armed them into at least frequenting the Tower . . . but he needed to understand that he was trying to protect them from the wrong thing. She'd let him blunder through this hoping to let him think accepting the woman was his own idea-the best way to get him to do anything and stick with it- but it was apparent she couldn't give him the time he'd need.

_Not and keep him out of the infirmary or the morgue._

"No Tony. The Council acted poorly-trying to control a situation they could never hope to while they kept their loses down. Fury and Hill-most of the agents on the Helicarrier all tried to stop them. They did stop the other jet-or Fury did with a bazooka-"

"Wait what? How- when did you find that out?"

Pepper shrugged, petting his hair soothingly as she continued.

"The day after the attack. I met Fury and chewed his ass for over an hour before he showed me the footage . . . _**What?!"**_

Tony blinked, staring at her in awe; Pepper's cheeks darkening. This was the reason she'd never brought this up- because trying to predict how Tony would react to this kind of situation was nearly impossible.

"_**You**_ went to _**SHIELD?**_ And _**yelled**_ at Fury?"

She nodded, leaning in to brush her lips against his cheek.

"Of course I did. Scared and under informed or not they tried to _**nuke**_ you. You almost _**died-would've**_ died if not for Bruce."

Tony grinned, reclaiming her hand with his own; twining their fingers together before he kissed her knuckles. He closed his eyes, his words soft and even though they were cocky they seemed almost awed. Relieved.

"I _knew_ you love me."

Pepper shrugged, reaching out to shift the random tidbits away before pulling up the Chitauri Project file.

"I don't know why. But like I was saying Dr. Edevein is alright. I had a video conference with her when Fury first mentioned bringing her in. She called in from the Mendellian between her classes there, gave me the equipment and procedure lists so I could compare them to what SHIELD had already given us. We didn't talk long but she was nice. She answered all of my questions and assured me that her project would never endanger the Avengers-or innocent bystanders. She honestly thinks she's found a nuclear deterrent here- a way to send a message without trying to kill the population of Manhattan in the process. It's why Fury's pushed so hard-why she's stuck through everything you've thrown at her. Well that and her brother is here-"

Tony's brows knit in confusion, his eyes darkening as Pepper closed her eyes and counted to twenty in her head. God this was why she needed to find him another PA. He used to at least pretend to listen when she'd talk to him . . . but he apparently wasn't paying anyone else the same courtesy.

"Her _brother?_ Works for SHIELD, barely survived the invasion? I swear Tony she's talked to **Happy** about him how do you _**not **_know this?"

Tony sighed, leaning into her; resting his cheek against her collarbone.

"I don't pay _**any **_of those SHIELD lackeys any attention . . . but why didn't _**you**_ tell me? _**You **_knew-"

She shrugged, kissing his hair.

"Because someone has to run Stark Industries, Tony. I'm barely in New York two weeks a month now. Besides I knew you would've just gotten mad that I was taking up with the enemy- or treated her even worse. I love you Anthony Stark but I also know you. Edevein's personality was going to do one of two things- make you want to adopt her or strangle her. But now that you do know what are you going to do? Steve seemed pretty taken with her before your last encounter . . . and the Hulk is obviously a little partial to her from the hand print around your throat. Are you really going to keep them from having someone outside of the team because you got your ass kicked by a girl?"

Tony scowled and huffed, his voice muffled as he ran his nose along her shoulder and neck. Pepper suppressed a shudder, trying to stay focused. Tony was almost there-had almost convinced himself that being civil was the better solution. If she let herself get _distracted_ now then they could very well lose another lab . . . or one of the few people who fullheartedly backed the Avengers Initiative even when it'd been shucked before. Not that Tony ever needed to know that but still.

"No . . . but now I have to figure out some way to smooth things over. Without just blurting out that our resident green giant is completely besotted by her. Not that I understand that at all-"

Pepper raised a brow, looking down to Tony in confusion.

"Wait I thought you said that Bru-_Hulk_ wanted friends. Tony you really don't think-"

"That two tons o fun is monster crushing on Bruce's lab partner? The pretty young doctor that might resemble Betty Ross-you know if you're drunk or squint because that woman is gorgeous and Edevein is just . . . there- minus the whole angry army dad that wants to imprison and experiment on him? Yeah I'm thinking exactly that."

"But why?"

Tony sat up, seeming serious as he started talking; his words flowing faster as he worked through his reasoning. Which meant he'd actually devoted a fair amount of time to this. God she was almost afraid.

"Look it really does make sense. The Hulk is becoming more aware-like growing from the angry massive toddle into something a little closer to an actual person- well personality facet. Plus Bruce doesn't remember the night of their fight, Pep. I asked him the next morning and all he would say-rather tersely I might add- was that he'd gotten into a verbal altercation with the good doctor before he went back to the lab and talked to Steve. After that he went home and passed out-he doesn't even remember dreaming-"

Pepper rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Tony _plenty_ of people don't remember dreaming-"

"_**But**_ plenty of people don't _happen_ to share their body with a certain green giant that was spotted near Edevein's address after three the same damn night. Jarvis intercepted seven-_**SEVEN**_- different calls before he started screening and rerouting them; dealing with them on his own."

Pepper gaped, stunned.

"_**WHAT?!**_ Christ Tony why didn't you say anything?! What if he'd hurt her?"

Tony waved her off, shrugging.

"He didn't. Not so much as one tiny report of Hulk related damage. And to clarify I didn't know he was there-not until Jarvis pointed it out later the next day. I figured the big guy needed out to keep Bruce sane. Turns out he wanted out to keep tabs on Edevein."

Tony grinned, pecking her cheek before he wagged his brows at her; Pepper laughing at his idiocy despite the serious nature of their conversation.

"Isn't it great honey? Our little green gamma baby is growing up so fast. Do you think I should start looking into Hulk proofing-"

Pepper shook her head, becoming sober as she looked to him pointedly.

"You shouldn't do a damn thing. It could be something completely innocent and not whatever is running through your head-"

"What makes you think what's running through my head isn't innocent?"

"It's _**your**_ head. Besides, you need to figure out a way to keep this from getting any worse. _**After **_you apologize for being an ass."

Tony huffed, looking to her like she was insane.

"Tony Stark does _**not**_ apologize, Pepper."

Pepper narrowed her eyes, leaning away from enough to glare at him effectively.

"Tony Stark is _**going to**_ apologize or Pepper Potts is going to make his life hell until he does."


	11. Clash

****_Rhome Edevein vs Jane Foster. Round One . . .  
_

* * *

**Clash**

Jane Foster looked over the email, mouth ajar as she re-read Stark's latest memo. But after five tries it still wasn't making any sense! She'd heard Edevein had been escorted away by Hill the night before- only because Eric had bumped into Happy Hogan on his way back from smoking. And then the Code Green alarms had gone off and half of the damn lab had shut down until everything had been resolved. Apparently the Xeno lab was now in shambles- not a big loss in her book but she could admit replacing the equipment was going to be hell- and Dr. Banner had retreated to the safety of his rooms. But now nearly thirty hours later (God had she really in the lab that long?) she got this.

A tiny memo from Stark instructing his personnel, assistants and collaborators to treat Edevein the same as they would him or Banner. With a special PS just for Darcy to never poison the woman again.

Foster rubbed at her tired eyes, trying to collect herself. A small part of her was hopeful- that since Stark had apparently okayed her then maybe they'd made an ally in Edevein. That maybe just maybe the girl would prove to be more than the spy they were all so sure she was. But the largest cynical sleep deprived part of her was furious. Stark had no right to expect everyone to fall in line now that he was ready to accept the spy in their midst. And she wasn't about to let this go unanswered.

"Jarvis. Locate Dr. Edevein."

Jarvis was quiet for a few moments, locating the wayward doctor as Jane tried to re-encrypt her files; becoming angrier than before when the logs showed that it was useless. Rhome Edevein's personal codes had already been used, accessing and downloading everything from the Bifrost project to the Xenolab's server. Foster growled, clenching her fists as Jarvis's voice filled the otherwise quiet lab.

"Dr. Edevein is currently at SHIELD HQ, Dr. Foster. Second sublevel in 1271-designation: Chemical and Parasitological Research. Would you like me to contact her?"

Jane snorted, pushing to her feet; grabbing her jacket and keys as she made her way out of the lab. She pushed past the few workers still out and about at this time of night, ignoring their shocked looks and yelps as she made her way towards the elevator. She stepped inside, hitting the button harder than necessary before she leaned against the wall; clenching and unclenching her fist around her keys. Uncaring of the way it was making her hands ache. She didn't care what Tony Stark or anyone else said, she was getting to the bottom of this mess.

_**Now.**_

* * *

Maria Hill watched Rhome Edevein look to Jane Foster with this bland unconcerned expression; her arms crossed beneath the swell of her chest as she leaned against the small conference table tucked in the corner of the Chemical and Parasitological Research lab. Like the tiny woman ranting at her was a normal experience of the non-nerve racking variety. But then again as a long time consultant, doctor, professor and researcher Hill could see how Foster might not really be bothering her. Not with the way she'd seen Rivers go after the girl when he was in a snit-or how the others had all but ostracized her.

Edevein it seemed was at the forefront of a very unpopular premise; taking flack from the Avengers, the Council and more than a few 'educated' members of her field for even attempting what Fury had planned-though for vastly different reasons. The Avengers thought the project was dangerously broad while the Council and other consultants considered it dangerously limited. The Chitauri had done substantial damage yes but everything linked back to Loki. Adopted son of Asgard- a supposed friend of Earth. The majority of kept pushing to know where their response to that was . . . something Hill herself had wondered from time to time before she'd actually reviewed Fury and Edevein's plan. Foster was so blinded by her own feelings and paranoia that she couldn't see what the Doc was doing-none of them could. Rhome Edevein wasn't trying to find a way to kill or hurt anyone from Asgard. Honestly she was trying to figure out how to save them should The Council pull another stupid stunt.

_Which is probably why watching the painfully brilliant but dull astrophysicist rail against Edevein was so damned infuriating._

"I don't care what anyone says! Not Stark-not Fury- ANYONE! I decide who reviews the Bifrost research and the tech surrounding it Edevein. I decide who helps-not them!"

Rhome raised a brow before shaking her head, shifting against the table. The Doc was still dressed in the faded skinnies and loose black tank top she'd come to R&D in almost two full days before; the well worn grey cardigan Rivers had brought her tossed over that. She'd long since shed her boots and overcoat over the course of reviewing the files Barton had handed her when they'd landed, her bare feet visible as she toed the ground listlessly. The woman had been here-trying to break the new HYDRA parasite since she'd followed her out of the Xenolab days before . . . and Maria knew she had to be tired. But Edevein had been relentless, mainlining coffee and caffeine in an effort to stay alert and focused as she tried to neutralize the gamma eater HYDRA had developed to deploy against the Hulk.

Maria shifted, watching Rhome reach up to pull her falling hair down; the whiskey brown and mahogany curls tumbling down over her shoulders as she shook her head. Some of her weariness finally evident as she sighed again. Edevein had told Fury that she didn't think the new _Hulkbuster _strain would be effective against the Hulk himself but it could be detrimental to Dr. Banner-the entire reason Rhome had all but locked herself away. To try and ensure that one of the people who'd been so extremely hateful and unprofessional wouldn't come to harm.

Finally Rhome spoke, irritation and sarcasm coloring her voice as she crossed her arms; looking to Foster with waning patience.

"That's all well and good, Dr. Foster but it doesn't explain a damned thing. Mainly why you decide to come down to HQ and drag me away from a very vital analysis so you could scream nonsense at me."

Foster growled, stepping closer to Edevein; Rhome's lack of shoes making them close to the same height. But Maria was acutely aware that should things escalate she would have to step in. Edevein had cleaned Stark's clock-and landed a solid hit to Rogers balls as a consolation prize though she wasn't owning up to doing so intentionally- in a little under a minute. Jane Foster might've bagged the god of thunder but Rhome Edevein would decimate her if pushed. Maria just prayed she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire should push come to shove.

"It's not nonsense! Someone in your lab accessed my research! Ran a complete diagnostic before they backed everything up-using your keycodes-"

Rhome rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a snort; pushing her hair out of her face with a strangled growled.

"I don't have keycodes, Dr. Foster. Stark hasn't given me any. ALL I can access in the Xenolab is my research. Which is more than enough to occupy me. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Foster reached out, grabbing her arm as Edevein went to turn. Rhome stopped, becoming dangerously still as Foster continued to rant. Completely and totally unaware that Maria Hill was actually holding her breathe. This was about to go from bad to clusterfuck if she didn't let the other doctor go. Especially if Rivers happened to pop in to check on Edevein like he had a few hours before.

"Oh no! You're not running away this time! You're-"

Rhome cut her eyes to Foster, her voice steady and cold as she glared down at the shorter woman.

"Let go of me, Foster. Or you're going to lose the ability to use that hand. Permanently."

Foster just glared harder, lips a thin hard line.

"Your spy crap doesn't scare me Edevein. Stay away from my research."

Rhome's eyes narrowed into aqua slits as her voice became dangerously soft; her fists clenching enough for her knuckles to pop. A sign Hill took seriously as she reached up and tapped her com, whispering. She'd thought Fury had been crazy to tell her to report in the next time Edevein was about to fight but now she was thankful-even if she didn't understand why they'd decided to change their preexisting alert from Code Silver to this.

"Rhome is falling, sir. Dr. Foster-"

_"Damn it all to Hell! Do these idiots want to land in traction?! Keep it contained-I'm en route with Captain Rogers. Fury out."_

Hill sighed, watching as Foster and Edevein continued to glare; mentally shaking her head. God this was worse than when Rivers and the Doc had first met Barton and Romanoff in Pskov-and she highly doubted that this would end with vodka and warstories they way the former CIA handler and consultant's first encounter with SHIELD had. She cleared her throat, stepping forward as she looked to Edevein; praying that the others would get here before this went bad.

"Dr. Edevein, Director Fury has issued the order for you to stand down. Dr. Foster I advise you to release Edevein-"

Foster snorted.

"Not until she tells me why she hacked my files-"

"Dr. Edevein has not left HQ for nearly forty eight hours Foster. Your breach came from the Xenolab but it was likely Banner-maybe even Stark. But it wasn't her. Now release-"

Rhome grinned, the dark little grin Rivers always warned her off. She could hear his voice in her ear, that deep timbre with its graveled edge urging her to take a step back and just let it go.

"Whenever she smiles like that-all sweet and sinful with that cruel little twist you cut and run, Maria. Whatever you're doing isn't worth dying over. Rhome's a vicious little bitch when's pushed-trust me. I know."

"It's all good Maria. I'm a big girl . . . besides I don't intend on breaking Fury's _littlest_ pet. _**Much**_-"

Foster struck, her hand colliding with Edevien's cheek; the slap echoing through the deathly quiet room just as Fury and Rogers stepped inside the door. Everything stopped, Maria holding her breathe-again-as Roger's eyes widened comically while Fury ran a hand over his face. But Edevein surprised them all, she never snapped; merely pulling her hand from Foster's. The stunned astrophysicist looked to her hands, almost like she couldn't believe they were hers. Finally Edevein sighed, shaking her head before she reached up and rubbed her reddening cheek lightly; showing no other sign that she'd just been slapped hard.

"Congratulations, Foster. That was your **one** and _**only**_ freebie. You ever touch me again and even _**Thor**_ won't be able to save you."

Foster flinched, opening her mouth but Rhome held out her hand; eyes deathly still as she glared at the almost cowering doctor. Christ she was close to snapping . . . but Hell Romanoff would've already put at least one bullet in Jane Foster by now-something Hill found herself tempted to do more often than not.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. Because this-all of your bullshit and manic pining is done. So I came in with SHIELD and I happen to be in a department that deals with aliens-get over it. I haven't hacked files, harassed and poisoned or assaulted anyone-with the exception of Stark. I've done exactly what I said I was coming her to do-my job. And I have done it in spite of all of the shit you and your idiotic little friends keep throwing at me. So that if your boyfriend's psycho little brother and his intergalactic posse pop back up we might actually have a chance to survive a full scale invasion."

Foster blinked, shaking her head before she looked to Edevein indignantly; Hill closing her eyes with a groan as the idiot spoke. Seriously the woman had just been given another free pass for being insane and what did she do? Argue with the fucking woman she'd just slapped. God they weren't going to be able to keep Coulson's promise to Thor-because Jane Foster seemed intent on doing everything in her power to get herself maimed or killed before the Asgardian could return.

"Wha- you can't be serious? You expect them to honestly try again? After we stopped them?"

Rhome looked to Foster like she was insane before she rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, Joseph and Mary-_**you're**_ a genius? Really? Yes sweetheart. I - and most of the other consultants for most of the governments in the world think that _whoever_ was pulling Loki's strings; that lent him the little firing squad that came barreling into New York is going to be slightly pissed that he failed. And if they're even aware that the Tesseract isn't here do you honestly think they're going to forget that a handful of humans whipped their asses? And I know I am sick and fucking tired of being pushed around and belittled because I'm not some card carrying super hero. Or fucking one-"

Foster flushed beet red, her eyes falling as Rhome continued; her eyes flitting to Rogers as he shifted on his feet.

"I've been pleasant about this long enough-you step out of line again you annoying little shit and I'll end you. _**Personally**_. You get me?"

Foster flinched, motioning to Fury as he stepped closer-obviously not prepared for Edevein's retort.

"Fury-_**SHIELD** _won't let you-"

"Trust me Ms. Foster. There are far worse things than death. And trust me sweetheart cross me and it'll happen. I'm going back to my damn lab-have someone send everything they brought back from HYDRA."

Hill watched Rhome turn, stalking past Fury and Rogers; jerking away when Steve tried to stop her.

"Leave it, Captain. She's pissed . . ."

Fury turned, glaring at Foster hard as she folded in on herself; her eyes locking on her shoes as she ducked her head.

"You have no idea how lucky you are Foster. Edevein proved with Stark that she doesn't let people intimidate her."

Hill nodded, eyes still on the door; her fingers itching to reach into her pocket and pull out her cell. She needed to contact Rivers to go catch Edevein before she did something crazy. Like hit the Assistant Director for the CIA before she all but threatened Coulson to send his best people to retrieve her brother-the one chance encounter that led the two to SHIELD. Hill froze, her head whipping to Fury as she realized something critical.

"Oh fuck. Sir?"

Fury sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose as almost whined. If the Director could ever make such a noise that is.

"What Hill?"

"I forgot to tell Edevein about the Code Green. She's going back to Stark Tower and has no fucking clue she doesn't have a lab anymore."

* * *

_Yeah . . . not the biggest blow up but not their last._


	12. Attempted

_Bruce and Rhome's first non argument. _**  
**

* * *

**Attempted **

Rhome stood in the trashed remnants of her lab, holding the shattered lamp loosely as she fought the urge to cry. The old green and gold accountant's lamp was as ugly as it was sentimental, a gift from her mother when she'd first started college. She'd been thirteen and terrified, going to Caltech from Royale Key by herself. So her mother had given her the monstrous light to read by, knowing that she'd probably-certainly-over use it. Rhome shifted the cracked, warped metal; careful of what was left of the green shade. The lamp had moved with her from college to college the later from labs to offices and her own classrooms. It was her staple, her one stupid sentimental rubbish. Some docs had pictures other had rituals or certain tools-she'd had an old ratty lamp that made it seem like long Florida nights and her hodge podge family weren't thousands of miles away.

_And now she didn't even have **that**._

Noise behind her made her turn, her eyes landing on the backlit form of Dr. Bruce Banner as he stood just outside the crumpled doorway. She wanted to glare, to yell and curse but she'd already flipped her crazy bitch switch once tonight. She didn't need to do it twice-she'd been raised better and she was above being so petty. But that didn't mean she had to be nice if he was still going to be a jerk. She kept her eyes on his for a few long moments, waiting with baited breath for him to speak before she finally gave up; turning her gaze back to the broken piece of home in her hands.

Her eyes were dangerously moist and her throat was starting to burn . . . she needed to get out of here before she made an ass out of herself. Or started blubbering like an idiot. This was it- the final straw. As soon as she got home she was calling Fury and requesting to be removed from Stark Tower. She would stay in New York for the duration of the project-would continue to work with the others but she couldn't do this anymore. Her sanity wouldn't be able to handle it . . . and neither would her still tender knuckles and dully aching cheek. But as she went to move, to take the crushed relic with her Banner spoke; his voice completely different to what she was used to hearing. She turned her eyes wide as he spoke; trying to comprehend what was happening. She hadn't slept in almost three days so she was tired, cranky and damn near ready to crash. She was sleep deprived, delusional. Because Bruce Banner hadn't said three words to her that weren't laced with sarcasm, indignation or doubt since her second day in the lab.

"Ms-_**Dr.**_ Edevein. I'm-I mean what I mean to say is . . ."

He sighed, looking around the room repentantly. His eyes tracked over his own station-which seemed to have taken most of the damage besides the door and the walls separating the lab from the hallway; his voice laced with sincerity even as he winced slightly as he stepped into the room completely.

"Is-was there anything irreplaceable? The Other Guy didn't really**_ target_** your side but he's too big not to cause damage. Especially when he's throwing Tony around for being aggravating."

She closed her eyes, fighting the impulse to rant about the busted lamp; about her busted cabinets and equipment. To vent about her fucked up encounter with Foster and to throw it in his face that she'd yet to sleep since the last time they'd seen one another- because she'd been trying to ensure HYDRA hadn't created a _Hulk-specific_ weapon. But as she opened her mouth to do just that her sense of duty won out, the right words leaving her mouth clipped but cordial. She wanted to unload on one of the many people who'd made her time in New York so damned hard but she knew it was petty. She was thirty-four years old and held more doctorates than a collegiate ethics board. Not to mention the fact that her mother would kill her for acting so damned petty.

"They were just things, Dr. Banner. An old dime store lamp and Stark's filing cabinets. Nothing that can't be replaced."

Banner nodded, seeming unsure before he honed in on the lamp she was holding; motioning to it as he spoke again. She knew he was trying to be kind-why she had no idea but he'd suddenly decided she was worth speaking to. Yay.- and a teeny tiny part of her was thrilled. This was after all the longest non screaming conversation they'd had. Too bad the rest of her was tired and vividly remembered being ostracized for the past ten damned weeks.

"I'm _**still**_ sorry. I-I had a lamp similar to that one in my office at Culver. I might be able to find-"

Rhome sat the lamp down onto the nearly crumbled desk she'd plucked it from before she reached up, running her hand over her face before she pulled her up and into a sloppy knot at the side of her neck; wincing when her wrist rubbed against her raw and red cheek. She had to give it to Foster the little bitch had balls of steel to back up her wicked little tongue. If they'd met anywhere else Edevein was confidant in her assumption that they might've actually been friendly. As it stood though they were on opposite sides of a vital issue . . . and a slap to the face and few harsh words weren't going to change her mind. Just like Banner suddenly trying to be all chummy wouldn't either.

"Look just forget about it, Dr. Banner. If I get upset every time something of mine gets smashed or hacked or spiked then I'm gonna stay pissed . . ."

She sighed, turning to look at him; trying to keep as much of her irritation and foul mood from her voice as she could.

"Besides the data and samples are safe-considering that Stark apparently downloaded everything from this lab and the Astrolab to the Xeno servers and another backup sometime earlier tonight. As soon as I can have everything pertaining to the Chitauri ready to transport it will all be moving to HQ anyway."

Banner blinked, his eyes wide as he took in her red cheek; Rhome suddenly remembering that despite how often she'd scrapped as a kid-and how tan she stayed with her constant exposure to the sun- she still bruised far too easily. Banner's eyes moved back up to hers, the chocolate brown dangerously dark as his brows drew together.

"What do you mean? The Chitauri Project has the **best** chance of success_** here**_. It would be time consuming and irresponsible for you to uproot yourself now. What happened to your face?"

Rhome blushed, her eyes narrowing before she shrugged; tugging her sweater tighter around herself.

"Nothing happened that I didn't deal with. And I_** know** _it's a setback to move everything but staying here would be worse. None of you want this project to succeed and I do-so I'm going to do whatever is necessary to ensure that. SHIELD might not be Stark Tower but I won't have to wonder if my coffee is going to kill me. Or if Stark's AI is going to lock me out of my own damned project or short the power because he's too immature to deal with whatever issue he has with me."

Banner glanced away before he looked back at her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before he took a step closer.

"I-uh, are you sure you won't reconsider? I mean you _could_ stay."

Both of Rhome's brows rose as he glanced down, looking back at her over his glasses with a little shrug. _He couldn't possibly be serious . . . right?_

"I mean its your project-_**technically**_- so its your decision. But I can promise that if you stay no more-"

_**"Bullshit."**_

He flinched, wincing before he nodded to her.

"I guess-_know_ I deserved that but I promise. No more interference. Romanoff and Barton cleared you this morning as soon as they came in, Clint screaming that we were all idiots to think that you were a spy."

Rhome just looked at him like he was insane before she shook her head, trying desperately to understand all of this. Clint had promised he would mention that she wasn't an active agent but she'd never expected him to go to bat for her. Especially not with the way she'd left him to fend for himself on their last time out together. She bit her lip, trying not to smile at the thought. Clint had been assigned to babysit her in Egypt before he'd been shipped off to the deserts of New Mexico with Coulson. And she'd spent the three weeks he'd been there bribing her dig crew to constantly move his things from tent to tent. It was juvenile but well worth it . . . and it had smoothed over her already rocky relationship with Romanoff when he'd called the Russian ten sheets to the wind and ranting about ghosts and mummies.

She shook herself, getting back to the matter at hand as she fought a yawn. It wouldn't do for her to go traipsing down memory lane-especially since her good name had just been cleared.

"Wow _**really?**_ It took the master assassins to convince you people I'm not a spy? I mean just because I didn't roll over and kiss Stark's ass, praising his intelligence before begging him to bed me doesn't mean I'm a spy. Just like my refusal to back down from Foster over this project doesn't mean I'm secretly gunning for all aliens. Or anyone slightly different! It just means that I'm not attracted to Tony Stark in any capacity and I'm _**only** _doing what I've been telling you people I'm here to do."

Banner stayed dangerously still, like any small movement would set her off again. Which would normally be absolutely infuriating-not to mention a little insulting considering _**who**_ was tiptoeing around _**her**_- but he looked so damned pitiful she couldn't muster the appropriate ire. He'd forgone his normal slacks in favor of soft looking dark gray lounge pants that sat low on his hips, a white tee stretched taught over his chest; bagging around his waist while a dark black zipup sweatshirt was tossed over that. He'd pushed the sleeves of the sweater up to his elbows, showing off tanned skin over wiry muscle. The zip up itself seemed to swallow him whole, making all of his actions seem even more harmless than they usually did.

And suddenly Rhome appreciated Bruce Banner in an _entirely_ different light as he glanced back down, fiddling with his glasses as he wiped them on his coat; staying quiet as he looked at her through thick dark lashes. Christ how could this be the same asshat that been on the 'drive Edevein crazy bandwagon'? The other guy she'd almost gotten used to ignoring and being snarky to but this? She felt like she was kicking a puppy.

_A cute fluffy puppy with mopey brown eyes and a pitiful face._

She sighed, closing her eyes. God she knew she was going to regret this but she just couldn't say no. Not right now. She was going to go home and sleep-then she could recant if things got too odd.

"Fine. But you keep Foster out of this lab. I can't bar _Stark_ since it's _**his**_ building but I can kick _**her**_ scrawny ass out until I'm able to keep myself from strangling her. And Barton isn't allowed within a hundred yards of _**anything**_ explosive or sensitive. Can you promise that?"

Banner nodded, extending his hand; a hesitant smile flitting across his lips as she accepted it. Rhome felt herself blush, trying hard not to focus on the warm skin encasing hers as Banner spoke. But it was kind of hard. She'd had a pretty shitty past few days-months. And she was too tired and giddy over Banner finally acting like a person to keep herself completely in check. Fuck it. She was allowed her few seconds of glee.

Banner nodded, letting her hand slip from his slowly before he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. He glanced around, his cheeks darkening as he grinned.

"Deal Doctor. So where are we going to start reassembling this place?"

She raised a brow, crossing her arms.

_**"We?"**_

He ducked his head, nodding to her sheepishly with another wry smile. One she couldn't quite keep herself from returning. Banner really did need to smile more often; it made him seem years younger and so much more_ approachable_- _**beddable.**_ Rhome blinked, shaking her head; reaching up to rub her eyes as she tried to overcome her shock. God she did not need to think like that. Hormones and work place hookups only ended in regret, heartache, restraining orders and death threats (usually in that order).

"Yeah . . . Tony and the Other Guy totaled the lab so I **should** help fix it. I uh took the liberty of telling Tony to stay out for a while. I didn't think you'd mind and Fury doesn't need another Code Green."

* * *

_more soon . . ._


	13. Alliance

****_See? They CAN get along . . . with lots and lots of scotch.  
_

* * *

**Alliance**

Tony Stark shifted on his feet, entirely too nervous to be doing something as mundane as apologizing. He fiddled with the collar of his leather jacket, straightening it as he stared at the thick oil bronzed numbers on the bright mustard door. He'd known Edevein didn't live at the Tower-because honestly two sporadically present spy/assassins were enough for him thank you very much . . . oh right. Not a spy but still, close enough. But he'd assumed she lived in one of the three SHIELD housing complexes scattered throughout the boroughs. Needless to say finding out that she **_actually_ **lived in the Carrington Plaza was a bit of a shock.

_The Carrington_ had originally been a brewery during World War II, the previous owners renovating the old brick monster sometime in the late nineties. The building itself was a scant four blocks from SHIELD's newest HQ, three from the Tower and six from the slowly rebuilding Mendellian NY Branch. Pepper herself had looked at one of the penthouse lofts before he'd convinced her just to move into the Tower. Stark rolled his eyes, trying not to snort. She practically lived with him in Malibu but the second he'd suggested relocating to New York she'd started apartment hunting. All she'd said was she'd thought he'd like his space but Tony knew a contingency plan when he saw one. So he'd purchased the building under a pseudonym, telling Pepper to do what she wanted. She'd figured it out and moved in with him-permanently-but he'd kept the place.

_Hell he hadn't even given it a second thought until Pepper had all but threatened him if he didn't make an appearance._

Tony shook himself, raising his hand and knocking; going over his agenda in his head. He had to apologize or Pepper was going back to Malibu a week early. And had promised-i.e. threatened- to stay there until her will was done. While his labs, computers and accounts stayed locked. When he'd said he'd needed to smooth things over he'd never even _**considered**_ apologizing. Buying the woman some new state-of-the-art lab gizmo or offering a sizable donation to the Mendellian sure-actually he'd already done both of those things just in case she kicked him on his ass again-but apologize?

He was Tony Stark! Apologizing meant he'd done something wrong-which he never did. Sure some things didn't pan out but that didn't make him wrong. It just meant he wasn't technically right.

The sound of a lock sliding caught his attention a second before the door opened. Revealing a very disheveled, sleepy looking Rhome Edevein. Stark blinked, trying to remember himself even as his eyes trailed down Edevein's form. The girl was petite-5'5" at the most but she wasn't tiny like Foster. Her arms shoulders and legs all had this definition; not quite as chiseled as Romanoff but definitely toned. While the rest of her balanced out with these touchable curves-making Tony rethink his previous assessment of the woman looking up at him in confusion.

He'd seen footage and pictures of Betty Ross, had heard Bruce talk about her the few times he'd forced him to have drinks-but Tony had to admit that with what he was seeing right now that the Hulk had better taste.

Ross looked like Foster, too fragile and beautiful to ever handle roughly with her fair skin and almost elven features. Edevein on the other hand seemed to be made for touching. Her whiskey hued waves were hanging around her face in these wild ringlets and curls, her bangs swept messily over the left side of her forehead and barely grazing one of her brows. She wasn't wearing makeup, making the high cheekbones straight button nose and full plump lips set within her honeydew tanned heart shaped face seem at odds with her light eyes. But her eyes are what got him-what he kept looking to even as she began to fidget. Tony hadn't paid Edevein much attention- not with Pepper and everything else going on in his already hectic life. But now that he actually looked he saw she had the oddest colored eyes- rimmed with thick sooty lashes and the blue green color was so light it reminded him of glass reflecting off of the sea glass; the blue and green blending and mixing and not at the same time.

_And they seemed oddly familiar._

Edevein blinked, her eyes focusing before she raised a brow; crossing her arms beneath her chest. The soft faded cream chemise clung to her breasts and hips, the lace falling centimeters past the apex of her thighs. While the bright green and blue silk kimono robe billowed over arms and shoulders; stopping just past the gown. God he was glad Bruce didn't know he was here. Because the Hulk would really smash him for even entertaining the thoughts racing through his mind. Maybe he should take a picture-to prove he couldn't help it.

And maybe to approach Pepper with the idea of a possible ménage a toi.

_She'd never go for it but it was such a nice thought._

Edevein shifted, leaning against the bright door; letting Tony see the jumble of bright colors set against the cracked plaster over bare brick and wood and iron. He glanced back to her, brow raised as he started talking. Okay so maybe he was rambling but he was nervous! HE was standing in front of the woman who had caught the Hulk's attention . . . and seemed to share his affinity for smashing people and things. Or people into things.

"Do Pier 1 and World Market shoot their catalogs here?"

Rhome flushed straightening as she glanced to her things; shrugging.

"I started traveling in 94 . . . Ediec memory but things-keepsakes help. Almost as much as reading. But I guess you're not here to talk about my thought process or to get decorating advice."

Stark nodded, sticking his right hand out; quickly going through what Pepper had told him to say.

"I'm sorry-for thinking you're a spy and causing tension with Steve. For a pestering you. But you've already hit me so let's drink on it and let bygones be bygones."

Rhome blinked up at him owlishly before her eyes darkened, her plump lips thinning as she scowled.

"That's _**it?**_ You've made my life Hell for almost two months, violated my privacy, harassed me to no end and convinced most of the other people at Stark Tower that I'm some soul sucking suit. And you want to drink on it and let bygones be bygones?!"

Tony kept his hand out, amazed when Edevein sighed and rolled her eyes; clasping her palm in his with a firm look.

"You have to _**promise**_ to behave-as much as you're able. And to _**stop**_ fucking with my research. I lost a very valuable and rare specimen because of your trick last month-which got my ass chewed from about ten different directions. And you lighten up on Maria Hill. She doesn't want to be around you guys any more than the Avengers want to be around her."

Tony shrugged, giving her a side long glance.

"I'll stop pestering you, set Steve straight and try to persuade Bruce to be a little less squirrelly. But Hill is fair game without a good reason."

Rhome's eyes softened as she looked away, seeming so damn human that Tony almost said yes just to make her stop. Fighting hellcats and gold diggers he could deal with; real women not so much-as evidenced by his oh so wonderful track record with Pepper.

She saved my brother, during the aftermath of Loki's grand entrance. Dug him out of the rubble at the old HQ. She's odd but-she's good people. Cold and frosty until she'd been around you for a while but she's decent."

Tony nodded with a sigh, throwing his head back impatiently.

"_**FINE! **_I'll cut the Ice Queen some slack. Now that everything's settled what are we drinking?"

Edevein looked to him like he was crazy, her mouth slightly ajar before she shook herself; pushing her bed tousled curls out of her eyes as she bit her lip.

"Drinking? You mean alcohol? Its six am!"

Tony shrugged, stepping inside as Edevein stepped back; looking around critically.

"Hey I've been up for three days-time is irrelevant. Besides our new science alliance calls for a drink!"

He glanced back to her, wagging his brows rakishly before he nodded towards her kitchen.

"So, whatcha got Rhomie?"

* * *

Rhome sat beside Tony Stark on her sofa, the nearly empty bottle of scotch resting on his knee as he leaned into her couch. He kept glancing around, randomly asking what some artifact was as they'd consumed enough liquor to make both of them lethargic and at ease in the other's presence. She shifted, tugging at the sleeve of the sweater dress she'd thrown on over her gown; smirking as Stark pointed to the heavy bronze dagger resting on the wide shelf in her living room window. So far she'd explained about a third of her horded treasures; answering his personal questions when he'd remember to ask.

"Any reason you've got that Rhomie? Is that ivory?"

She nodded, reaching up to push her hair out of her face; looking back to the Shang Dynasty Dagger. It had been one of the few things she'd brought back after she'd visited Singapore and Hong Kong, a gift from Fei Xiaotong years before his death. The blade and metal working were all bronze- but the ivory Stark had noticed interlaid within the hilt was actually bone. Human bone from one of the more prominent oracles of the Yellow River Valley. It had been ac small ceremonial piece displayed in Fei's office for nearly twenty years . . . and when she'd left to come home he'd given it to her.

"To keep pieces of the cultures we love helps us to always respect them. Just as memories of their people help us to never forget."

Xiaotong's last words to her had always struck deep-and she'd lived by their lesson. He'd been one of her favorite mentors . . . and his death in 2005 had been a hard reality for her to face. She smiled, watching the early morning sun light the blade; her eyes flowing over the curve before she turned back to Stark. They might've been drinking together for nearly four hours but she wasn't about to give him something to harass or insult her with. Banner's new leaf last night was unexpected but welcomed while Starks' was just too good to be true. And she was going to tread lightly with both.

If the hangover later today didn't kill her first.

"Something like that . . . it's a Shang Dynasty Bronze dagger. It was unearthed in an archeological dig back in 1979."

Stark blinked, looking back to the dagger with a stunned nod before he shrugged; taking another swig from the bottle. He settled into the plush sofa, cutting his eyes to her critically before he sighed.

"So you're really for real? Like an honest to God doctor . . . So what are you? MD or PhD? How'd you end up with SHIELD-for real?"

Rhome looked him over before she let herself smile, the slow spreading smirk her brothers always hated to see. Mainly because it meant she was about to crucify them but Tony Stark didn't know that yet. And she'd had enough scotch that she could claim she didn't really mean to break him if she did. She shrugged, tossing her curls over her shoulder before she glanced back to him; trying not to laugh as she watched him swallow his latest slug of scotch roughly. She reached out, plucking the decanter from him before she took a measured drink; barely noticing them burn of the alcohol or her watery eyes. God she was about two microsteps from wasted.

"I have a few of both, actually. And I've been a consultant for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division for almost twelve years. Small assignments and favors here and there, nothing too major before though-especially considering I usually dealt with Fury himself. I was officially listed as a CIA consultant and analyst for five years before I was asked to look over a rather delicate situation."

She shifted, her smile falling as old waves of panic flooded her; momentarily intensified by the copious amounts of liquor in her system before she squashed it. She shook herself, pushing her hair out of her face as she looked back to Stark. He'd leaned forward, wrists on his spread knees with his hanging hands clasped loosely between them. She weighed the pros and cons of being this brutally honest before she threw caution to the wind, shrugging off her insecurities. To hell with it. This was more than likely the scotch talking but if they wanted to know her she'd give them the chance.

But if Stark so much as looked snarky she'd wipe the floor with him-and this time there wasn't anyone around to stop her.

"Turns out my handler-my partner Char Rivers- within the Agency had been compromised while he was on assignment in what was believed to be a sleeper cell in Pskov. I was on an anthropological dig at the rediscovered site of the Kingdom of Loango when I got pulled in. Assistant Director Kirby had assigned him to infiltrate and recover any information he could on some neurological agent they were cooking up. Unfortunately it was a HYDRA camp-and Char walked into the middle of a war. When he went to pull out he was captured."

Stark nodded, urging her on.

_**"And?"**_

She shook her head, turning to look at the picture on her refrigerator. The old ratty Polaroid of her and Char in Rio seven years before. They were laughing, each with drinks in hand and flushed cheeks-from the sun, their laughter and the proverbial fountain of alcohol they'd landed in after their few hours of work had been done. She never took her eyes off of the photo as she spoke, her voice distant even to her own ears as the echoes of their laughter and the party started to mingle with her words. It was about the only way she could talk about their jump to SHIELD-without breaking into tears or becoming a ranting lunatic.

"Kirby wanted me to analyze the sample Char had smuggled out and I did. But when I asked how they were getting him back, when they planned to move and when I needed to be ready he laughed at me. Told me that he wasn't wasting the tax dollars at his disposal for one idiot who was too stupid to get himself out . . . that Char had made his bed and he could die in it. They had what they wanted."

Stark shook his head, reaching for the scotch with a sneer.

"Sounds about right. What the hell did you do?"

She turned to him, eyes sharp and her words crisp.

"I punched the motherfucker in the face and stormed out. Called Fury-who passed me off to Coulson- and promised to jump to SHIELD if they would send someone to retrieve Rivers for me; with the expectation that he came out breathing and I was along for the ride. He agreed, sent Romanoff and Barton along for the grab. And as soon as we were cleared Char made his new home at SHIELD. Director Fury offered to negate my deal but I kept my word-figured it was for the best. Rivers has always sucked at staying out of trouble . . . plus the fact our Mom would skin me alive if I just up and abandoned him."

Tony nodded, taking another swig from the nearly empty bottle before he froze. Seconds later he sputtered, spraying scotch over the room before he turned to her; mouth gaping open.

"Wait-_**MOM?**_ As in you share one? You're handler was your brother?! How-Don't they have rules-"

She nodded, rescuing the bottle and cradling it against her chest; glaring at him for the mess she'd have to clean up because he decided to be a drama queen.

"My mom was a social worker-before she retired. But she'd occasionally take in kids until they were placed. Char was one who got placed but he wasn't happy. He hated his hated his new family-the kind of fosters who want to hoard as many kids as they can to collect the checks you know?"

She sighed, setting the bottle on the coffee table out of his reach; continuing as she leaned back into the sofa.

"Anyway, long story short Char ended up running from the freaks-came back to Mom's. Mom told him that he could stay but when they came looking we'd deal with it. The assholes never bothered. So my Mom filed the papers and kept him you know? He was already family and she loves him to pieces. In spite of the fact that he's almost as nerve wracking as our youngest brother Jax."

Tony nodded again, nowhere near as boisterous as he'd been before. He seemed to mellow, leaning back into the sofa beside her; his fingers moving to fiddle with the bracelet his wrist.

"Damn. So your brother is adopted-"

"So am I. My Mom saved me from a crazy family right here in this area when I was four. She fought for me, got sole custody despite the fact that my biological mother and grandfather had left me to the whackjobs that had me. The family kept up trying to get the decision overruled so Mom left the state of New York entirely-moved us back to her hometown in the Florida Keyes where our little crazy clan grew. The rest as they say is history."

Tony looked to her inquisitively, seeming genuinely interested as he reached across the table and grabbed the bottle; uncorking it with an infuriating smirk.

"So how of you guys are there now?"

Rhome grinned, laughing to herself.

"Mom plus me and three foster brothers- Nolan is the oldest, Char second and Jax is the baby. We also have a sister- _**Jeanine."**_

He raised a brow, tilting the bottle towards her in invitation. She shook her head, watching him kill the rest of the bottle before sitting it back onto the table; shuddering slightly before he turned to her with calculating eyes. Well as calculating as a half drunk Tony Stark could get anyway.

"I take it you're not a fan of your sister?"

Rhome shook her head, snorting as she crossed her arms. It wasn't her finest trait but she and her adopted mother's biological daughter didn't get along at all. Mostly because Jean always thought everyone was supposed to bail her out of her messes while she didn't bother to treat her family as anything other than an inconvenience. Including her son.

"Not hardly. She's in and out of rehab, makes stupid decisions and even dumber mistakes-that my mother and Nol usually end up having to fix. As evidenced by how she treats my nephew Xander. She's spoiled and selfish . . . and my sixty three year old mother is going to end up raising her son when she finally ODs or goes to bed with the wrong scumbag. Personally I'm still amazed how the world's best fucking Mom gave birth to her."

Tony nodded, leaning back as he threw his arms over the back of her sofa; sighing loudly. He seemed almost boneless, so relaxed and at ease it was hard for her to reconcile him with the nervous fidgety man that had shown up before the asscrack of dawn to apologize. Maybe he'd been onto something with the drinking after all.

"I get that. Steve used to go on and on about my old man until Bruce finally said something, talking about the renowned Howard Stark like he was some fucking saint. And he was-on the job. But at home, his personal life was shit . . . Which you never heard me admit. The dozen therapists Pepper's thrown at me over the last decade would die because I told you and not them. Why the hell did I tell you that anyway? What was in that scotch?"

Rhome gave him a deadpan look, drolly responding.

"Scotch. And its fine. If someone ever knew to ask I would just claim Doctor-Patient Privilege. Even the Supreme Court won't touch that without a string of dismembered corpses scattered over a few states. Your sharing moment is safe."

Tony nodded before he stopped, his head jerking towards he hard enough that she heard his neck pop.

"Wait-what?! You're a_** shrink?!**_"

Rhome nodded, looking to him with a raised brow.

"Yes, a doctorate in Forensic psychology would classify me as a Shrink. But you should already know that-the information's in my file . . ."

Tony nodded, giving her a shit eating grin as he winked.

"Just testing ya, Romeo. I dug up everything I could on you-including the expunged felony larceny when you were fifteen. What I don't get is why you stole that mailbox-"

She glared, scowling at him hard.

"I didn't-_**Jax** _did. I just couldn't let the little delinquent go _**back**_ to juvie. _**Again.**_ Mom would've killed him and the Sheriff already hates him so I took the fall. I already had two PhDs so they weren't going to do shit to me other than assign me community service!"

Tony waved her off, cutting his eyes towards her kitchen. She turned, following his gaze to the three layer white chocolate and key lime rum cake proudly displayed on her countertop; the thick white icing with the thin slices of lime nestle around the center practically calling to both of them.

"Excuses, excuses. Hey Romeo how can I con my way into a slice of that cake? Wait-unless its coconut. I hate coconut."

"Its my Mom's best cake, Tony. And while there might be coconut present it in no way tastes like coconut."

He nodded, grinning as he practically bounded off of the couch; moving towards the kitchen as she ran to catch him.

"Cool! Is there anymore Scotch?"

* * *

_A better description of Rhome just for Miko Hayashi ;) More soon . . ._


	14. Steve

****_Sorry it took a few days. Real life seemed to get in the way-especially with this horrid flu! Its not even winter yet! UGH. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts. On with the show.  
_

* * *

**Steve**

Steve Rogers shifted uneasily as he stood in front of the Xenolab door, running a hand through his hair nervously. He glanced down, checking his khakis and white tee shirt self-consciously before he closed his eyes; trying to fight back another wave of uncertainty. Rhome Edevein had yet to speak to him since their blow up, refusing to stay and talk any time he'd managed to snare her long enough to attempt explaining himself. He knew that he shouldn't be too surprised, that he'd reacted poorly to all of Tony's accusations-because honestly Natasha and Clint were both spies on SHIELD's payroll so would it have really made that much of a difference if Edevein was as well?- but he had his reasons.

_Especially for distrusting SHIELD._

SHIELD had thawed him out only to lie to him, try to trick him into believing he was still in the 40's before he'd blown the piss pour attempt at a cover up to pieces. And that was all within his first few moments of his 'new lease on life'. In the time after they'd stumbled every single time they could've proven themselves- with the exception of a select few agents and personnel. But he still hadn't thought the Doc was one of their spies or assassins even when he'd bounced the idea off of Tony her first day at the Tower. She didn't have the same cold dead tint to her eyes like Natasha sometimes carried . . . or the casual cynicism like Clint. But just hearing Tony sound so sure about his suspicions, for Iron Man to crow that he knew Rhome wasn't what she was supposed to be had torn him up.

Because for a moment he'd thought that one of the few people he'd genuinely connected with-that he'd actually wanted to know had lied. That SHIELD had tried to trick him again . . . and it was only now that Clint had snarked and ranted that he saw how stupid he'd been. In his experience spies didn't keep sketch diaries and notes, they didn't openly discuss targets and old assignments.

_And they didn't look heartbroken when someone accused them of lying._

Steve sighed, steeling himself as he opened the door; momentarily jarred by what he walked in on. Bruce was leaning over Edevein's shoulder, dangerously close to touching the rapidly talking woman as they examined something on her computer screen. Bruce dipped, his fingers brushing hers as he tapped the screen; Rhome looking over her shoulder to speak again when they both realized how close they actually were. Rhome blushed darkly as their noses brushed, her eyes shooting down before they came back up; deft fingers pushing her curls behind her ear as she grinned up at Banner sheepishly.

Bruce flushed pink and went to speak before he cut his eyes towards the door, the physicist straightening as he stepped back. Banner straightened his labcoat, nodding to Steve before he all but scurried back to his desk. Leaving Rhome to look after him with this confused hurt expression until she shook her head and turned back to her work. She caught sight of him just as she picked up her notes, her eyes wide before they clouded; her whole demeanor becoming closed as she pushed away from her desk. Steve stood in the doorway for just a moment, actually looking at her before he stepped inside.

Her whiskey hair was tied in a loose knot on the left side of her neck, huge curls escaping to frame her face as she crossed her arms. She was still wearing her labcoat over a soft looking faded moss shirt and loose chocolate trousers, shiny leather stilettoes on her feet rather than the sandals he'd teased her over. But what had he expected? They'd last spoken at the end of September and now it was the middle of November. New York was steadily getting colder, what with the Northern winds carrying the promise of a cold winter each new day. And despite her loved of summer and beaches Steve should've know Edevein would begin to dress for the weather.

They stared at one another for what seemed like forever before eh cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep from wringing them. He had no clue what he'd just walked in on-and from the not so discreet glances Bruce kept shooting him Steve wasn't sure he really wanted to ask-but he couldn't let it deter him. Tony had apologized so he had to . . . he just hadn't expected it to be so damned hard.

"Hiya, Doc. Can we-I mean can you. Do you*SIGH* Can we talk?"

Rhome looked him over before she nodded, pushing to her feet as she shed her labcoat; revealing a bone grey vest over the moss shirt. As she reached towards her desk her trousers slid lower on her hips, tan flesh peeking over the fabric as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her top drawer. She flicked the brass lighter over her fingers, sliding it and the silver cigarette case into her pockets before she turned to Bruce. Who had given up all pretenses of trying to work in favor of openly scrutinizing both of them. Steve watched Banner's eyes slide over Edevein as she tugged her shirt back down, his eyes darkening before they flitted to land on Steve himself. Banner's brows were drawn and it was obvious-for someone who had spent so much of his life before the Army confronting bullies and angry people looking for fights-that the normally mild mannered man was fuming.

Steve just didn't know why.

"Yeah Captain. We can talk . . . Bruce? You need anything while I'm gone?"

Banner blinked, his head snapping back to Edevein before he nodded; displaying absolutely none of the hesitance that Tony griped about from time to time. Getting Bruce Banner to admit to needing or wanting something other than his lab and whatever he managed to eat was like pulling teeth. But the man didn't seem as inclined to deny Rhome the opportunity to help.

"Uh yeah, sure. A fresh cup of tea on your way back?"

Rhome grinned, nodding before she looked to him expectantly. Completely oblivious to the fact that Banner was still watching her.

"Well? I'm following you solider."

Steve blushed, moving to hold the door for her as she went to leave the lab; suddenly at a loss. He'd never thought she would agree . . . so where were they going to-WAIT!

"I-uh figured we could go up to the observation deck on the roof. Get some fresh air."

Rhome raised a brow but shrugged, nodding before she waved to Banner. Bruce nodded back, turning towards his desk a little faster than Steve thought he should have-especially with the way Edevein seemed to flinch at being dismissed before she rolled her eyes. Steve furrowed his brows, biting his tongue to keep from speaking. What in the heck was going on here?

"Sure Rogers. But if I toss you off the top its your own stupidity."

Steve flinched, looking to her before he paused; recognizing the grin tugging at her lips. He sighed, grinning back sheepishly as he felt his nervousness fade. Despite whatever was happening with Banner Edevein was willing to give him a chance to-sure she was being blunt but she was also picking at him playfully. The same way she had before . . . He could deal with that.

"I guess I would deserve it if you did, ma'am."

Rhome laughed, shaking her head as Steve let the door to the lab close; extending his arm to her as they made their way towards the elevator like he always had. Neither noticing the hurt green chocolate eyes tracking their journey towards the twin metal doors.

* * *

Bruce tried to clear his head, willing his eyes to focus on the information spread out before him rather than the echoing void Edevein's absence had left in the lab. Or the cozy picture she and Steve had made as they'd left, the Super solider holding doors and using his best All American charm. Not that Steve was aware-oh no. Rogers was oblivious, just being the good soul-the good friend Bruce knew him to be. But that didn't make green eyed monster in his head settle any . . . Either of them.

Banner sighed, rubbing at his eyes before he glanced to his watch; frowning. They'd been gone for nearly twenty minutes. How long was it going to take Steve to talk? He'd been able to tell the Captain had every intention of apologizing-the slumped shoulders, downcast eyes and over all kicked appearance were something Bruce should very well trademark if Stark was to be believed-but honestly? Unless he'd done something other than believe Tony-God why had any of them listened to Stark?- then he should've been done ten minutes ago.

The door pushing open suddenly made him jump, his eyes locking with startled but amused blue green as Edevein pushed into the lab. Sans Steve. With two steaming cups of what smelled suspiciously like tea in hand. She grinned, extending a cup to him with a wink; her voice strained but playful.

"Oh c'mon Banner. I just barely restrained myself from tossing the Good Captain from the ledge. Don't freak like I committed murder just yet."

Bruce grinned before he could stop himself, laughing as the Other Guy tensed.

"I take it apologized then?"

She rolled her eyes before she settled on the edge of his desk with a shrug, taking a timid sip of her tea as he accepted the other cup. He inhaled deeply, more than a little pleased that it was the Da Hong Pao he'd become so addicted to.

"Sort of. He mostly stammered through before I told him everything is fine-bless his heart. " She sighed, shaking her head before she took another drink. Her voice seemed softer now, more raw than it had been before. And Bruce realized, as he eased his own cup to his lips that Rhome Edevein was actually confiding in him. She was trusting him to be her sounding board. He blinked, suddenly overcome by just how damned frustrating her first few months with SHIELD must've been before she had befriended Captain America . . . and how lonely she must've been before they'd called the cease fire.

"I mean it all will be but seriously? I can't handle anymore sorries right now. I'm actually beginning to hate the word I've heard it so much in the last few weeks. Its just, things went from no one speaking to just Steve speaking and now everyone has some way they're telling me sorry. I just want them to forget about it and let it go-If they don't I might start picking people off from a belltower somewhere."

Bruce grinned despite himself, understanding the sentiment. While Tony and the others would probably never get why she was so aggravated he did-because even though he was almost always apologizing (for people being afraid or for something the Other Guy had smashed) people also constantly apologized to him. For looking, staring, whispering. For breathing in his direction when they thought he was in a bad mood. It was a constant progression of sorry-of apology and skittish terrified people scurrying away from him. He was tired of the word almost as badly as the Hulk was of guns and screams. TO be honest on his bad mental health days-i.e. days Tony wasn't around to pester him out of his own mental funk- he worried if he really was the monster they all thought he was. If they were justified in being so afraid when there was no outward indication that a Code Green was even possible.

It always made him feel like his father-and made him sympathize with the people running away and hiding.

Bruce shook himself, looking back to Edevein with a slightly forced grin. She seemed to notice as she shifted, looking to her cup dejectedly. Her voice lost its raw edge, becoming more sure and almost hollow. She was pulling away from him-soemthing that made Bruce almost as anxious as the Hulk. But her next words rocked them both, jarring them back to the conversation and away from her shift in attitude.

"To warn you he'll be helping with the anatomical evaluations tomorrow. Fury seems to think that involving Steve will help keep Foster and Selvig from hatching anymore crazy conspiracy theories . . . It should be interesting to say the least."

Bruce nodded, the Other Guy pushing until he cleared his throat; speaking over the lump in his suspiciously dry esophagus.

"So uh . . . are you guys okay? I mean-Steve-you seemed closer. Before."

She shrugged, cutting her eyes back towards her desk; Bruce following them to land on the ratty picture tucked into the side of the touchscreen monitor. Stark hated that she refused to part with the 37'' flatscreen monster but Edevein refused to trash it just because Tony thought it was antiquated technology. The Mendellian had sent it over not even two days after the Hulk had reeducated Tony on manners-and Rhome had been giddy to have it set up. She was used to the monitor from teaching and her research . . . and she'd admitted that interacting with Jarvis's hologram displays was still too surreal for her.

"We will be-eventually. I can't blame anyone for being suspicious . . ."

"But?"

Bruce hedged, barely catching himself from laying a twitching hand on her knee as her eyes traced the picture of three smiling faces. Her own was in the middle, smashed between a flax haired boy with mischievous blue eyes and a slightly younger Agent Rivers; all three raising very large full glasses of what appeared to be margaritas for the camera. Rhome spoke, her voice soft and vulnerable; making Bruce wonder if she realized she was speaking aloud.

"He reminds me of my youngest brother- a lot. It was nice to find something-someone familiar in so much that wasn't. I didn't-it shocked me when he believed Stark over me."

She smiled, sadly, turning to him with a shrug.

"I know that it was just my own psychosis working against me. Transference and all that jazz; trying to find and forge a positive connection in a hostile situation . . . but-I don't know if-"

Bruce reached out, taking her free hand in his; squeezing it reassuringly before he realized what he'd done. But as she looked back to him and blushed, her lips tugging into a warm smile as she laughed and shook her head he couldn't be bothered to care. Just like he wasn't too concerned with what he told her.

"Just give it time. We all met under less than ideal circumstances-I mean would you know now that Steve and Tony hated each other at first? He apologized . . . just let him prove he means it."

Rhome nodded, biting her lip before she sighed; sliding her hand free from his to reach up and tug her hair loose. Bruce watched her before he moved, turning back to the work he'd ignored for the better part of the day. Only to look at her like she was crazy when she spoke again.

"Alright, Dr. Banner. I'll take it under advisement. Have you eaten yet?"

Banner shook his head, brows knitted together as she slid from his desk; moving to collect her things and shut down her own computers and simulations. But he just couldn't wrap his mind around what she was asking him. She wasn't serious was she?

"Well since its obvious we're done for the day do you want to grab some dinner? Char showed me this great place on 9th-Blossom- and they have a killer Rigatoni in Porcini Cream . . ."

Bruce looked to her, taking in her hopeful eyes and the steady happy thrum from the Other Guy; hating himself for squashing both as he shook his head but there wasn't any other way. He might have promised to be friends with Edevein but he didn't think it was wise for them to go out together. Especially with the way that he kept remembering the flash of creamy skin he'd seen earlier. He gave her his kindest smile, watching her own crumble before she caught it; waving him off when he gave his answer. It was a lie but Tony would back him . . . if he could get to the penthouse before the Other Guy broke free.

"I-as much as I appreciate the sentiment I can't. I promised Tony I'd help him crunch numbers for the latest arch reactor for the Bifrost- Are you alright-"

"Oh that's fine. I should've known you'd already have plans. Just try not to blow yourselves up . . . Or if you do have Jarvis let me know. That way I can save myself the commute in the morning."

Bruce nodded, watching her all but scurry from the lab; the Hulk growling and grousing in his mind as Edevein darted between the closing doors of the elevator. He watched the doors for a long while, trying to decide if he should stay in the lab or try to cacth her before the lobby. It would be easy enough to hop on the service elevator and catch her before she made the parking garage. To tell her he changed his mind and accompany her to dinner. To just watch her and be with her while they laughed and talked and- Banner shook his head, directing his anger at the greener side of his mind.

_Stop._

The hulk shifted, Bruce imagining green eyes rolling as he snorted. But the next thought threw him for a loop, making Banner wonder just how much the Hulk's latest interest was effecting him. And fleeting consider that maybe-just maybe it was his own interest that had influenced the Hulk's before he buried it.

_**Stop what? Banner's thoughts-not Hulk's. Hulk would've never said no to begin with.**_


	15. Hulk

****_I was asked if and when Hulk would meet Edevein and all I have to say is soon._

* * *

**Hulk**

Rhome Edevein hummed to herself as she recalibrated Tony's custom built micro dissection laser array, occasionally reaching up to push her hair out of her face. She dipped, biting her bottom lip as her eyes became troubled before she moved on to another portion of the array. She hummed again, her lips tugged down into a confused scowl before she shook her head. All the while completely unaware that she was the center of Banner's attention. Well, more to the point the Other Guy's attention-because despite his few scatter moments of interest that resulted from Hulk's prodding Banner didn't really notice anything that wasn't science guilt or Betty. The Hulk shifted, prodding Banner to glance back to Edevein when he looked away; greedily soaking up the dominant side's irritation before Bruce calmed himself. It had been too brief for Hulk to catch a foothold so he was left with little else to do but watch. TO wait and think until another opportunity presented itself.

_Not that he would have to wait too long._

Banner stayed on edge especially now that the Metal Man-Tony Bruce supplied absently, all too aware that the Hulk wanted out and even more exasperated by the knowledge before he pushed his walls up harder- was occupied with other things. But it didn't matter how mad Banner got Hulk wasn't about to lie-he knew the truth when he saw it. People were pulling away again, falling out of their vision and daily routine bit by bit. First it had happened with the Widow and the Hawk, then the Spangledy Man's visits became sparser. Next Banner had been moved to help the Harpy's den-Banner chuckled as Foster's image flitted through their mind, absently agreeing with the assessment even as he reminded Hulk that she was a friend. Hulk snorted, pushing his point even further, almost yelling in Bruce's mind as he continued to brood.

They'd been moved to Harpy and then Metal Man-Tony-had started to be around less. It wasn't his fault and both parts of Banner's mind knew that; recognized it as the necessary evil it was. Hell, if it weren't for the fact that Hulk actually liked-_**tolerated-**_ Stark he would've been thrilled about the whole thing. He was thrilled not to be constantly watched and judged, the scientists and techs and agents all choosing to let them be without Stark's persistent pushing. The Other Guy snorted to himself, knowing that if he were in control right now then he would be rolling his eyes. He liked Stark well enough-someone who smashed and poked and forced Banner to reconsider his view on them as a monster was likeable enough in his book-but Hulk knew that Banner needed more.

More than just the puny thunder god or the Spangledy Man. More than the Widow or the Hawk. Banner needed-craved people. Interaction and attachments that Hulk instinctively knew caused all of the rage pain and suffering that normally released him. But Banner knew that too and had convinced himself it was too dangerous to risk. That there was no other way than to pull away, for him to be miserable and Hulk to be trapped in Hell right along with him. With nothing to do but poke through Banner's memories when he wasn't trying to influence the man's decisions.

Not that it had helped. Banner had kept pulling away until Stark and the others-a fragile white feeling starting to form every single time one of the team didn't flinch or recoil. Hulk didn't know what to call it until it had started to fade with every deserter; hadn't had anything to compare it to until it was nearly dead. Banner had started to accept himself, had started to hope other people could since the ones so close to them had seemed so open. But now that they were mostly alone Banner was getting sad again, his thoughts retreating back to the darkest places that tasted like despair and gunpowder; like lead and bitter pennies.

Edevein moved, focusing on the slight woman as she yelped and cursed; smacking the bulky lase with the wrench she'd acquired while she muttered darkly. Hulk grinned, baring his teeth in his mental cage as the girl's curses became colorful and creative. Banner tried to look away before Rhome walloped the laser again, making Banner watch her in this dazed sort of awe. Bruce didn't want to notice her-not with Betty still taking up so much of their joint mind but Hulk couldn't help himself. She was like Stark and the Spangledy Man, unafraid of them-of him. And she wasn't going away like they had. She tried to be nice without smelling of lies and fear, offered real smiles instead of fake ones. She'd even tried to take them to dinner!

_But Banner didn't seem to __**care!**_

All he wanted was to work with Science and Stark and keep Hulk locked away. So that one day he could go back to Betty . . . and Hulk would be gone. Hulk knew that Banner had promised to stop trying to get rid of him but he _**knew**_ better-they _**both**_ did. Eventually Bruce would start again just like he always did. But at least he got to be around her until the inevitable happened. He growled dangerously when Banner tried to glance away again, pushing at the edges of his control a little harder than he had before. He was still upset over how Banner had refused Pixie's offer for a date-_dinner Banner corrected sternly with a huff_- but Hulk just insisted harder. She'd wanted them to go with her-to spend time with her! She'd smiled and laughed and turned pink the way that Pretty Pepper did for Metal Man! It was supposed to be a date! Hulk _**knew**_ it was! Which just made Banner push back with force.

"_Knock it __**off!"**_

"What?"

Banner and Hulk both stopped, looking to Rhome as she stared at them; brow raised as she held the wrench over her head. Poised to strike the unsuspecting and uncooperative piece of machinery. Banner was confused while Hulk was awed, both embarrassed that they'd been caught arguing aloud. Edevein slowly lowered the wrench, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she flushed bright red. Grease had somehow spread over her neck and shoulder, the dark stains on her cheek resembling an oily bruise as she bit her bottom lip. She twirled the wrench nervously before she extended it to him, her own embarrassment practically stifling as she refused to meet his eyes.

Banner sighed while the Hulk snorted, both relieved that they didn't have to explain themselves. Pixie thought he'd been talking to her . . . because she'd apparently been seconds away from smashing lab equipment. Hulk grinned again, letting Banner see the teeth in his mind as he took the wrench. The grin grew soft but wide as the woman started to ramble, gruff warm chuckles flooding Banner's mind. Bruce considered her, blushing prettily as she apologized; comparing her against his memories of Betty. Rhome didn't quite match the other doctor, loud and this force rather than the peaceful presence Ross had been; the former never backing away even as Banner stepped closer. But Hulk found that he didn't hold that against her.

_If anything it made her so much more appealing._

"I-I'm sorry but I-I just _***SIGH***_ This thing is practically retarded! Who in their right mind puts the central relay between two four inch plates of steel? I can't get it out to inspect it for damage! So I uh-I mean I was going to . . ."

Banner raised a brow, entertained by her shy grin; all thoughts of Betty leaving as he teased her. Hulk stilled, watching in amazement as Bruce practically warmed to Edevein. This was new but it was good. The happier Banner was the lighter their mind was, the more the dark places faded and let the white try to recover.

"Beat it into submission?"

She flushed even darker, glancing away as she shrugged.

"Knock it loose . . ."

She cut her eyes to him before rolling them, motioning back to the laser hastily.

"Oh ok fine! I was going to beat the damn thing to death for being obstinate. Stark isn't here to hit so his equipment will have to do."

Hulk laughed, happy that Banner's own chuckles were echoing off the walls of the lab. Rhome blushed darker but grinned, giggling as she shook her head. She pushed her hair out of her face again, her eyes warming as she looked him over before she glanced away. Bruce didn't really notice the way she flushed as he shed his labcoat and rolled his sleeves; a lazy grin spreading across his lips as he dipped to inspect the device. But Hulk did, soaking up the encounter like a starving man-_er __**Hulk**_**.** Edevein stepped aside, glancing over his shoulder as he reached out try and pry the relay out.

"Here, let me. Tony doesn't get upset if I smash his toys. Honestly I think he made some of them just to aggravate me most days."

Rhome seemed to perk, grinning at him as she nudged his hip with her own. The touch was small but even Banner couldn't deny that the warmth spreading through them was a bad thing. Even if her next words-and salacious little wink threw him for a loop.

"Oh really? So the next time I want something broken I know who to send. What do you say, Dr. Banner? Care to exact my revenge?"

Banner stalled his mind sputtering as he tried to process a response that wouldn't be considered inappropriate. Which gave Hulk the opportunity to act-_**finally.**_ He surged forward, nodding as he grinned; not trusting his voice to speak as Rhome laughed with him. But after a few moments she turned back to him, her brows furrowing as a look of confusion crossed her features. She leaned in closer, their noses nearly touching as her eyes bore into his. Hulk stared right back, dazed enough not to even flinch when her fingertips ghosted over his left cheek.

"Uh, that's odd. I never noticed-I could've sworn your eyes were_** brown**_, Doc."

The fright that accompanied her words jarred Hulk enough for Banner to reclaim control, Rhome's face falling from confusion to pure wonder as she undoubtedly watched the glowing green fade from his irises; leaving them the brown that was usually there. She blinked before her brows rose, understanding lighting her face as she nodded to herself. Bruce waited for the scream as Hulk started to fall back, both terrified of her reaction when she finally moved. But she didn't pull away the way they'd both assumed she would. She laughed, shaking her head before she winked to him again; still the epitome of ease and smiles as she motioned back towards the laser.

"I'll remember that . . . but hopefully Stark won't give us a reason. I'm not holding my breath but what's life without a little whimsy and a whole lot of faith in people right? Here you go big guy-smash away."

Banner looked to her, a thankful smile blossoming as Hulk thrummed happily; content that she'd proved them wrong. He'd known that the whiskey haired woman who'd tried to clean their wounds was a good thing.

_Now he just had to figure out a way to meet her. _

* * *

_See? soon.  
_


	16. Damage

_ITs here! Sorry it took so long but this was a hard one to get pulled together. Please ignore any grammatical errors, i think i caught them all but knowing my luck i didn't even catch half.  
_

* * *

**Damage**

Rhome groaned, her eyes refusing to work as her head pounded. She scowled, forcing her eyes open to focus; belatedly realizing that while her head did hurt the pounding wasn't actually inside her skull. Nope, it was the giant fists of the green blob striking against the adamantium reinforced glass of her clean room. Each hit sounded louder than thunder, echoing off of the dingy charred white walls and resounding through the cramped space; making the green blob become angrier with every failed attempt to escape.

She pushed up slowly, holding the stinging bleeding cut over her heart; subconsciously chalking her clothes up as ruined. The once white silk tunic was now more black, grey red and orange than white while her trousers were shredded to reveal a multitude of cuts bruises and scrapes littering her skin. She picked at a particularly large tear, wincing to herself when her finger pricked against the glass embedded in the fabric. Just once she wanted to be able to walk away from a failed experiment without needing a wardrobe change . . . or a fucking paramedic.

_It had never been this hard to collect data in Grad school . . . so why did every single thing she seemed to encounter with SHIELD make her fucking bleed, curse or have to change clothes?_

She shook herself as she tried to push to her feet; only to stagger and clutch her now throbbing chest as she sank back to her knees. The glass underfoot crunched, digging into her skin but she couldn't quite force herself to care; the searing ripping pain in her chest making the rest fall away in flood of hot white as her vision dotted and blurred. She clenched her teeth, pushing back the urge to vomit before she glanced down; redoubling her efforts as she-finally-noticed the blood caked splinters and shards glitter in the sporadically flickering lights.

She drew in a shallow breathe, the pain nowhere near as bad even though her head began to swim. The glass wasn't deep but it hurt . . . actually everything hurt.

_How in the hell did she end up with glass in her chest?_

Flashes of Banner accepting a small beaker of thick fluid bounced through her head, jumbled together with his blushing smile and their awkward banter. Rhome frowned, slowly sliding a jagged sliver from beneath her skin as the exhaust fans overhead kicked on. Slowly the lingering thick smoke started to clear, the floor destroyed equipment taking shape as the emergency lights strobe and flickered. She tossed the glass away, trying to remember the specific protocol in place for a Xenolab explosion; never once noticing that the flurry of activity beyond the glass cubie had doubled. Or that her green cellmate had stopped pounding.

Rhome rubbed her forehead, uncaring of the bloody trail she left down her face as she groaned. God they'd been running a chemical analysis on the Chitauri blood, introducing elements to gauge reactions and everything after Banner's widening eyes and shocked expression was a blur. Well apparently magnesium sulfide was the winning combination for a Chitauri bomb. She shifted on the floor, her eyes closing as she started running through information in her head; honestly too rattled to even process that she'd actually been blown up. Sure she knew it-she'd seen and felt the evidence but she just couldn't' deal with it right this second. In five or six sure but not this one.

Maybe they could fill hollow point bullets and some of Barton's arrows-it would definitely be an amazing advantage to turn their staggering numbers against them. It could also help with cleanup-should another full scale invasion take place.

Rhome blinked, shaking her head as she glanced back around the room; noticing for the first time that she didn't see anyone else. No Banner, no techs or assistants. No one. But she was sure that there had been one other person in the room with them . . . and she seemed to remember Bruce yelling at the tech for stepping too close; causing him to tip the tube of chemical onto the dissected corpse when the bumbling idiot had all but plowed into him. She furrowed her brows, rubbing at her face again as she tried to remember the tech's name. He was a new arrival-one of the Stark Industries employees that had slowly been taking over as the SHIELD personnel were pulled away for assignments.

_Christ what was the little fucker's name? She needed to remember so she could yell at him-if he'd survived the blast._

That thought sobered Rhome quick, her back going rod straight as a dark shadow fell over her. As the chatter outside increased Rhome's eyes rose; trailing up green muscle to –finally-meet angry worried eyes. She blinked, momentarily awed by the way the Hulk's eyes seemed to glow in the flickering lights; bushy black brows drawn together tightly as large lips drew down into an impressive scowl. Edevein had no clue how long they stayed there, staring at each other in confusion with the almost dissipated smoke twirling around them before the Hulk moved.

And every single survival instinct in her jump started, causing her to freeze before she could stop herself.

If the Hulk noticed he didn't care enough to react, instead kneeling right in front of her; the one small action causing the tile beneath him to crack and the whole room to shake and waver. He leaned into her space, coming terrifyingly close as a large finger nearly touched her oozing chest. She watched-felt- him trail up to her shoulder; her hair moving seemingly on its own to reveal more small injuries. Rhome swallowed, taking in a shaky breath as she fought to keep herself still; her eyes locked on a spot right below the Hulk's right eye. The green skin was covered in soot and charred debris, making him seem even brighter in the semi dark room.

Hulk dipped, growling low in his throat; Rhome stunned to realize he'd spoke as the gruff rumbled rolled over her. Her hair pushed away from her face, her shoulders quaking even as she fought to stay them. She knew she was overreacting-that so far he hadn't given her any indication that she should worry but she couldn't quell her fear. It wasn't every day you got blown up and pushed face-to-face with a very angry very powerful being that could rip you apart limb from limb. That had proven to have no qualms with doing exactly that in other similar encounters . . . Nope a tiny bit of fear was not only expected but it was fucking brilliant. And it might just keep her alive long enough to slam Tony Stark through a wall for ever hiring the idiot responsible for this mess.

_**"Hurt bad?"**_

Rhome blinked before clenching her eyes shut again, trying to gather her wits enough to respond when the Hulk moved; something large and wet working from behind her ear down to the curve of her neck. Only to swoop over her clavicle before it started towards her gushing chest. Every single thought fled her mind as she flinched; smacking the giant away with a strangled noise as she scooted back. She clutched at the tattered shirt as she hissed and glared, the glass digging into her skin as blood started pooling beneath her knees but she didn't care. If she was going to die then so be it but she was not letting Bruce Banner's less jolly half turn her into a human shaped chew toy.

_At least not while she was fucking breathing anyway._

The Hulk stilled his eyes becoming incredibly sad; his face broadcasting nothing but betrayal and pain as he rocked back on the balls of his feet. The action gave her some room to breathe but none to move, keeping her hidden from the others outside. Who sounded like the were trying to take the damned cell apart from the other side. Rhome glanced away before she turned back to the Hulk, wincing at his voice. It was completely and totally unfair that an almost eight foot radioactive green giant managed to sound like a kicked puppy but he did; his voice fragile and small despite the fact that it still made her rock back a bit.

_**"Hulk no mean to hurt. Try to help."**_

Rhome bit her lip, watching the lumbering giant's body language as she nodded; trying to find some sort of level ground so she could pull herself together. Hulk's movements, his entire being was primal-the instinctive roll and gait of an alpha. Shit . . . submission could get her somewhere she didn't want to be-that she couldn't effectively get herself out of if the others were too slow in getting them out. While any dominant action could set him off. She sighed, saying a silent prayer before she made her decision. It was best to just be natural-herself. Hopefully enough of Banner's memories and consciousness was there for him to remember her. Hell he'd already tried to help her . . . so he apparently had some memory.

_Or Stark's last quip about her being a poor man's Betty Ross actually had some truth behind it after all._

She cleared her throat, pushing that depressing thought away as she fought to speak; trying not to let the raw sound of her own voice worry her. She'd been near a fire and inhaled smoke-she was going to sound a little hoarse.

"So-sorry, big guy. But there's glass-" she motioned slowly to her neck and chest, keeping her voice surprisingly steady-despite the slight quiver in her hands.

"I don't want you to get cut. It hurts."

The Hulk stilled, looking her over skeptically as he pursed his lips. And in that moment he looked so much like Bruce Banner trying to reign in Stark that she felt the deepest tendrils of fear start to fade. Despite the size and color and extremely unpersonable disposition this was still Banner. This was the same man she worked with, that she goaded into having tea with her twice a week now. She knew that this wasn't exactly ideal but it was a large possibility that she was-eventually-going to meet the Hulk. She needed to deal with this . . . She just needed to pace it and make the best of it.

_**"Not afraid?"**_

Rhome shrugged with her good shoulder, noticing the singed burned edges of her hair with a whimper and grimace. Great now she had to get a haircut . . . awesome. She looked up to him with a bashful smile, careful not to bare her teeth as started to ramble. She knew it wasn't the best approach but she wasn't going to lie. And the too quiet room and flickering lights were starting to drive her crazy-the monotony only broken by her own shallow ragged breathing and the Hulk's deafening intakes of air.

"No honey-at least not of you. Everyone gets a little scared from explosions though. What about you? A-are you afraid, hon?"

She watched him scowl, almost rolling his eyes as his bottom lip puckered in determination as he snorted. The act was so masculine, so fucking normal that she found herself fighting the urge to roll her own eyes at what he told her. At least he seemed like most men she'd met-as in determined to seem macho and in control even when they weren't. God it was almost like watching Clint swear he wasn't afraid of Iraqi Camel spiders-the fucking liar. She'd seen hardened marines and insurgents alike run from the demonic arachnoids . . . so why couldn't Barton just admit he thought they were as freaky as everyone else did?

_Had to be a guy thing- no, a Spy Guy thing._

_**"Hulk not afraid. Hulk strong-explosions not hurt too much."**_

Rhome blinked, looking him over. Sure enough what was left of Banner's clothes were in the same state as her own-namely charred and singed and full of glittering pieces of glass. But the Hulk himself seemed fine; even with the blackened spots on his skin that showed where he'd been close to the actual explosion. She looked back up as the Hulk moved just the slightest bit closer, raising a brow at the way the big guy seemed to preen; his chest puffing out even more as a display.

_God it was like seventeen year old boy showing off his battle scars and bruises._

But something about the way he said it made her curious, the scientist overriding the human part of her brain as she cocked her head to the side. She shifted, trying not to get irritated as he moved with her; blocking her view of the rest of the lab and the door behind him. She went to move, his warning rumble causing her to jerk back into the place she'd once occupied; her brows furrowing as she realized she wouldn't be moving any time soon. She sighed, pushing on to at least try to talk-while he would let her.

"Not at all? Not even the fire?"

Hulk shrugged, glancing back to the lab door as Stark's voice became discernible over the rabble. Rhome couldn't see him but she could hear him shouting, the scrap of equipment being moved and heavy frantic footfalls as the people beyond the Hulk and the Xenolab walls started scurrying even faster now that Tony was bitching.

_**"Fire tickle Hulk, not hurt. Metal Man loud."**_

Rhome grinned, nodding just as Tony's voice filled the room. Meaning he'd overridden one of the security procedures to reestablish communication. Yay.

"_Edevein? You okay? What happened?"_

Rhome glanced up to the Hulk, her tongue darting out to wet her chapped charred lips before she called out. Trying desperately not to notice the way the Hulk watched her lips intently. She knew he probably wasn't alone with people who weren't screaming or shooting very often but the whole staring thing was beginning to make her weary. It was like he was looking for something-trying to figure out if she was someone he knew or someone he could smash. And Tony calling her name had only made him look closer.

"Y-Yeah, Stark. We're fine-just a slight chemical mishap. Apparently even dead Chitauri don't like Magnesium sulfide . . . and the helper you forced on us didn't help things. Uh-any idea when we'll be sprung?"

The Hulk shifted, moving back enough that Rhome could see Stark moving towards their corner of the lab; his eyes flitting between her and the Hulk as he ran a hand along his side of the glass containment wall. Hulk narrowed his eyes, tracking his movement before he stepped closer to her again; Tony raising a brow before he rolled his eyes. He glanced back to the door, glaring at the techs that had stopped working; the look prompting them to triple their efforts as he snapped.

_"Another hour at least. Bruce finally made an unbreakable cage-meaning you're stuck until we can either pry the damned thing open or the quarantine runs out. Lucky for you I wasn't all that keen on upholding SHIELD's twenty four hour rule or you'd be stuck in there all damned night instead of just a couple hours."_

Rhome glared at Tony, thankful and resentful that he'd overridden the very deliberate and necessary safety procedures she and Banner had implemented. While she wouldn't have relished sitting in here all damned day she could see the necessity in it-something Stark rarely cared to observe. Finally she settled on just being aggravated, crossing her arms as much as her injuries would let her as she snorted.

"Oh for fuck's sake-Well? What are we supposed to do for another hour? Fignerpaint? He won't let me move three damn feet-The damned room is in shambles and I have no idea what shape your tech is in-"

Tony glanced to the Hulk, his eyes flashing before they landed back on her as his lips spread into a tight forced grin. She stilled, her eyes widening as what Stark was saying-what he wasn't saying sunk in. And she couldn't stop herself from sagging a little heavier into the chunks of glass.

_"You uh-Don't worry about that Rhomeo. There's nothing that can be done okay? Just sit there and try not to get smashed."_

Rhome opened her mouth to argue-to at least try to ascertain how badly the tech was hurt, if he was breathing or not before the Hulk snorted; crossing his arms as he glared at Stark.

_**"Hulk not stupid. Not gonna smash Pixie. Metal Man just jealous."**_

Rhome raised a brow, blinking rapidly as Tony chuckled; safely behind the glass and not at all concerned with the deep echoing growl filling the room as the Hulk glowered at him.

"_**Pixie?"**_

Hulk nodded, still glaring at Stark as he answered; his voice almost distant. Like Bruce when he was only half listening or thoroughly engrossed with whatever he was doing.

_**"Tiny. Pretty. Fun. Rhome is Pixie."**_

Rhome nodded slowly, ignoring the heat flooding through her face in favor of looking to Tony. Who was oh so helpful with his shit-eating grin and lazy shrug.

_"No clue Pixie. And for the record Big Green I am not jealous. Just very, very amused. You kids have fun-we'll be right over here if you need us."_

Rhome rolled her eyes as Hulk snorted, his own narrowing as Tony cackled. He moved to go towards the door, growling with fists raised as the techs scattered. It took her moment but she reacted, reaching out and catching the closest massive hand in both of hers. She stilled as soon as she touched him, the size difference as flooring as the stark contrast in their coloring; his green skin insanely bright against her own honeydew tan. Hulk looked to her-obviously shocked- blinking down at her in confusion. Rhome swallowed, gently tugging back as the Hulk moved to follow.

"Hey-no smashing remember? Tony's a friend-well he's your friend and the likeable bane of my existence. And you really would regret crunching him into bits-"

Hulk huffed, glaring at the techs past the door.

_"Metal Man too loud. Laughs at Hulk."_

Rhome grinned, shrugging as she tugged him again; this time a little harder-a little surer than she had before. He knew who she was and didn't seem inclined to grind her bones to make his bread at the moment. Besides she liked Pepper Potts too much to make her mourn the grinning idiot waving at them. Even if it would make her life so much simpler.

"I know but Tony's been smashed enough in the past year. Why don't we let this one slide-he might break if we hit him again."

* * *

Hulk nodded, settling onto the floor again; trying hard to push Banner back as Tony's voice rose above the others. Bruce was worried over him being so ill with Tony, that he would let that anger control him while they were alone with Pixie but Hulk couldn't understand why. He was mad at Metal Man for picking on him, for laughing and trying to make him look stupid in front of Rhome-it didn't mean he would hurt her because of it. Hulk wanted Pixie as a friend, wanted to see and know and touch the woman holding his hand.

**_Why would he hurt her?_**

You're too big-too rough. People are more fragile than the look-women especially. Remember how Betty-

Hulk growled, baring his teeth as he seethed and clenched his fists as Tony grinned at them again. Rhome looked to him worriedly but he didn't respond, too busy arguing with Banner to try to reassure her.

_Pixie not Betty. Pixie won't break or shatter. Didn't scream or run or call for Banner. Pixie smart-strong._

"Hey Hulk? Hon you okay?"

A gentle nudge to his hand made him look down, shaking himself away from their debate even as Banner floundered and tried to explain; embarrassment flooding the green-less portion of their mind. Hulk turned to Rhome, her voice carrying over the techs and their equipment. Her brows were drawn and her eyes were troubled, her bottom lip between her teeth as she squeezed one of his knuckles reassuringly.

"Hulk . . . are you okay?"

Hulk nodded, fighting back a yawn as he resettled. He slumped forward, his anger dying as he felt Banner start to recede. He knew Bruce wasn't trying to take control but Hulk was getting tired-the stress and waning adrenaline leaving him nearly wasted. But despite the fact he wasn't ready to go yet-if he left and let Banner back then he wouldn't be able to talk to Pixie. Or worse Banner would make another stupid comment and she wouldn't stay around them. Again. No he needed to be here-at least until Banner saw what he did. Pixie wasn't like Betty or any of the others that had up and ran away from them . . . and he needed to stop acting like she was.

_**Or he would make her run away.**_

"Hulk?"

He glanced up at Edevein through thick lashes and his falling curls, knowing despite how bad he wanted to he wouldn't be able to hold out forever. He shifted, looking back towards the pieces of the other person in the cell; moving to make sure Pixie didn't catch sight of the dismembered arm just to the side of them or the blood sprayed along the other glass walls. Banner had wrapped around Rhome when the stupid boy had bumped them, the fire and blast knocking all of them back. But when Hulk had come out the tech had been closer to Pixie, a jagged piece of glass in his hands and too close to cutting the unconscious woman.

He'd reacted then, tearing the man apart even as the people outside the cell screamed and beat on the walls; uncaring that the man begged and pleaded or that-when he was done-there wasn't anything left of him but chunks and pieces. The man had tried to hurt Rhome-had tried to hurt his Pixie when she wasn't able to fight back. He'd deserved to die screaming. And Banner hadn't even tried to argue with him, only pushing him to get help and then to hide the evidence from Rhome once she was awake; to check her over when she started moving and they'd smelled blood. A lot had happened since he'd come crashing into the room; tearing through Banner to keep all of them safe. And as he felt his eyes close a little longer he knew it wouldn't be long before Banner was back.

_**"Hulk tired . . . Pixie not?"**_

Rhome shook her head slowly, the streaks of blood on her face neck and chest shimmering brighter as the lights flickered steadily overhead. Banner pointed out that the lights meant the lab was close to resetting, that soon they would be able to get out and talk to Stark about the tech. Hulk just knew it meant less time with Rhome.

"Uh no-not really. I got my nap in already . . . but if you're tired hon then sleep. We're in the best room we'd ever want for a nap-well you know minus pillows."

_**"Pillows?"**_

Hulk looked to her, Rhome blushing as she grinned; her eyes shining as she kept talking. He knew from watching her and the others that she talked like this when she was tired or nervous, that she would fill the silence as long as he let her so she could stay awake. Banner had watched her do it a few times, always wanting her to just stop and leave; to go home and sleep so she wouldn't ramble but Hulk had always listened. He learned the most about her when she was like this-or when she talked with the Spangledy Man. He just still couldn't believe she was talking to him!

"Yeah pillows. The soft square thingies on beds? That make it softer for you to lay your head? Their like the best thing ever-well after chocolate and Scotch and my Mom's pot roast. You've never had a pillow?"

Hulk shrugged, yawning again-this time long and loud.

_**"Hulk never had bed-don't need pillows."**_

Rhome bit her lip, her eyes clouded as she frowned; her hands smoothing over his softly.

"But wait- Where do you sleep? I mean you don't always go right back to-Well I mean sometimes you're here a while. So where do you sleep if you get tired?"

Hulk shifted, looking down to her hand on his shyly. He wanted to tell her the truth-that more often than not he either dropped wherever or he would fall asleep in the bigger Green Room. But he didn't. He just shrugged; raising a finger to trace the back of her hand. Banner was almost right-Rhome was tiny . . . but from the way her shoulders set Hulk knew he'd been right more. Betty had tried to help them but she always worried more for Banner. She didn't want Hulk hurt just in case it hurt Bruce . . . Rhome seemed mad enough to smash just because she thought him neglected.

Not shot or bombed or caged or stuck-neglected. It was odd to see someone-other than Metal Man and Spangledy Man- so upset over the way he was treated; his stomach rolling as it bubbled and churned. He almost felt like there were things crawling in his gut, his chest felt warm and his palms almost felt slick. Something he knew Banner had felt every time Betty was around. Pixie's voice made him look back to her, her words making him shift uncomfortably.

"That's not right. You deserve a place to sleep just as much as anyone else does! Which is apparently something else Banner and I will have to discuss-"

Hulk shifted, his right hand encasing hers as he whined. She looked up to him, her eyes searching his as he scratched at his cheek.

_**"Banner good Pixie. Puny and dumb and thinks too much but Banner take care of Hulk. Just like Hulk take care of Banner."**_

Rhome seemed to mellow some before she sighed, slipping one of her hands from his to wipe at his cheek. Her hand came back black and dirt; his cheek feeling less irritated as her eyes took on a calculating gleam. He ducked, not looking to her as he shifted again; almost wincing at the hard edge her voice had.

"I'm still going to talk to him. He's scattered these panic rooms everywhere. It won't kill him and Stark to put a decent bed in one of them. Besides Tony just 'revamped' the microdissection laser for no reason other than to escape the Bifrost lab. I don't think he'll mind springing for a Hulk sized bed."

Hulk nodded slowly, knowing better than to argue when he saw how serious she was. People thought he was bad mad but women were scarier. The Widow, Pretty Pepper, Darcy-even the Harpy. He didn't want to see his Pixie mad again. Especially at Banner over him.

_**"Okay but no yell. Banner hates yells."**_

Pixie nodded rolling her eyes.

"What grown man doesn't? No one likes to be yelled at but sometimes it's the only way they'll listen. My brother's the same exact way."

Hulk blinked, his head drooping before he could stop himself; grunting as he shook himself awake. Rhome giggled, moving to lean against the charred warped table; carefully folding her legs before she patted her lap. Hulk looked over her torn knees, the glass crushed into her flesh glinting in the light. But Pixie didn't seem to mind, refusing to touch the sores.

"C'mon Big Guy. You can barely keep your eyes open."

Hulk snorted eyeing her cautiously before he rubbed at his face; his tired voice betraying him even as he protested.

_**"Hulk tired-not sleepy."**_

Rhome smiled at him softly, shifting again as she tugged at his hands. He moved, scooting to sit beside her; her feet pressed against his thigh as she turned to keep her hands in his. Hulk didn't understand why but watching her do that, try to stay in contact with him made his chest fell warm and light.

"Uh-huh. I know . . . but why don't we just rest? We could talk."

Hulk gnawed on the inside of his cheek before nodding once, wiggling to get more comfortable. It was odd that Pixie would talk to him-would sit with him and laugh but she was. He cut his eyes to her hesitantly, unsure of how to begin. He was used to screams and shouts, to guns and fires and people trying to hurt him. He didn't know how to deal with someone being nice. Hell even Metal Man only wanted to smash and laugh-how did he deal with this?

**_"Bout what?"_**

Rhome shrugged, the movement making the pieces of glass sticking in her skin shine. She winced but continued, her grip on him tightening for a moment before she relaxed.

"Anything-everything. Who knows, maybe it'll keep us awake."

Hulk slumped, turning to her with a hopeful pout. He knew something he wanted to hear about-something that even Banner had been curious about but refused to ask.

_**"Pixie tell Hulk about the books?"**_

She blinked up at him, clearly confused.

"Books? What books?"

He rolled his eyes, slumping down even further; his shoulders almost level with hers as his feet pressed against the destroyed autopsy slab. Even with his bent knees almost curled into his chest he still filled the space; but he had to stay this way. Unless . . . Hulk glanced to Pixie's lap again, images of Betty letting Banner rest his head against her while they read or talked flitting through the edges od his mind. Banner flinched, pushing him to just stay upright even as he moved; stretching out as he laid his cheek against Rhome's thigh. He was easy, making sure not to touch her knees or to grind into her; covering her feet with his free hand as he settled against her with a sigh. Rhome was only still for a moment before her hand rested in his hair, her fingers slowly combing through his curls. Hulk sighed, fighting against sleep and contentment as he mumbled his answer.

_**"Books Pixie gave Spangledy Man."**_

"Spangledy-Oh! Steve! Ha! You mean my sketchbooks. Oh well uh-I have a lot of them. I get one for every new assignment and try to fill them up. I gave Steve the ones for my uh-happier travels. The ones just for places."

Hulk grumbled sleepily; shifting closer to her with a sigh.

_**"Where Pixie's favorite?**_"

Her fingers stilled before starting again, her voice soft.

"Oh that's easy. It's not in any of the books though. It's home-Royale Key. I grew up there-with my Mom and my brothers. God we were always in trouble-but it was fun! What about you? Where's your favorite place-the best place in the whole world? You and Bruce have been pretty much everywhere."

Hulk rolled, looking up to Pixie before he shrugged; his eyes closing as he sighed again.

_**"Hulk not have one . . .But Banner liked India. The littles and colors, the smells and foods. He like Rio too . . . but mostly just for Woof."**_

"Woof?"

Hulk nodded, never opening his eyes as her hands ghosted over his face; tracing his cheek before they resettled in his curls.

"Woof. Dog."

Rhome nodded sagely, her hands still threading through his hair; his breathing evening out as she started to-quietly-tell him about her home. About her brothers and Mom and all of the trouble they got into. As he drifted to sleep he could almost see the beaches and people she described, could imagine all of the things she was so happy to talk about. And Hulk knew that it was just another way she wasn't Betty. None of the Ross family spoke about their time as family-while Edevein seemed to covet her own.

* * *

Hours later when the lab reopened the med evac team found a nearly nude Bruce Banner stretched out with Edevein, his head still in her lap as her own was leaned against the wall behind her. The techs were furious when Stark stopped them to snap pictures but he didn't care. Banner needed to see that the Hulk could somewhat be trusted-even if it was just to lay all over Edevein while she rambled.

* * *

_More soon-I swear!_


End file.
